Memorias
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Paralelo al fic "De campamento" narra las memorias de los santos de oro cuando niños, como fue que llegaron al santuario y como se formaron sus amistades o enemistades, e incluso como algunos dejaron las bases para al crecer ser algo mas [Main: Shaka x Mu] [Milo x Camus] [Dohko x Shion] [Saga x Aioros]
1. Intro

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! Lo prometido es deuda y traigo aquí las memorias de Shaka y Mu basadas en el fic "De campamento" (El cual recomiendo ampliamente que lean para entender mejor esta historia, aun que de igual manera no pasa nada pero aprovecho para promocionarla descaradamente :P)

Inicialmente haría solo uso de las memorias de los mencionados caballeros pero he decido que seria mucho mas entretenido y enriquecedor narrar la vida de todos los santos de oro en el santuario cuando eran pequeños, desde como llegaron hasta cuando a Saga se le bota la canica y decide usurpar al patriarca.

Esta primera parte es algo corta y quizá un tanto triste pero es el preludio de todo lo que acontecera.

Enjoy!

...

-¡Tras él!-esas palabras fueron su señal para huir lo más rápido posible, sabía que podía ponerles un alto a todos sus persecutores fácilmente, sin embargo, eso solo lograría empeorar las cosas. Ya bastante miedo le tenían, lo último que necesitaba era alimentar sus sospechas de que él era un peligro inminente para todos.

De pronto sintió que su estadía en ese lugar sería muy corta si las cosas continuaban así, y por miserable que su vida fuese, seguro sería mucho peor en las calles, sin comida y sufriendo el implacable frío del Tibet. Y es que ya lo habían movido de orfanatorio tantas veces y la historia parecía siempre ser la misma.

Dio vuelta corriendo sin mirar atrás cuando se le terminó el largo pasillo del patio del orfanatorio, al cual tenían acceso solo una vez en el día y por un periodo tan corto que le costaba creer que sus compañeros lo desperdiciaran en perseguirle. De pronto se encontró acorralado pues había llegado a un callejón sin salida, los demás huérfanos sonrieron maliciosamente al ver al pequeño niño atrapado, sin embargo, se quedaron a una distancia prudente de él recordando de lo que era capaz.

-¡Ve tú!-

-¡No, tu ve, anda, acabalo!

Los niños se empujaban entre sí, debían ser unos 5 por lo menos y los había de todas las edades, aun que muchos eran considerablemente más grandes y de apariencia mucho más fuerte que la del pequeño peli lila que se encontraba frente a ellos, ninguno se animaba a ponerle una mano encima. Fue entonces cuando uno de los niños volteó a su derecha y alcanzó a divisar un pequeño bonche de piedras, decidido, tomó una y se la arrojó cayéndole al ojiverde en una rodilla, se hincó en el suelo por el dolor mientras los demás seguían la acción arrojándole más piedras y vociferando una sarta de insultos.

-¡Fenómeno!

-¡Haznos un favor a todos y muérete de una vez!

Gruesas lágrimas caían por el rostro de ese pequeño niño de apenas 4 años de edad, de pronto, cuando otra piedra se dirigía directamente a su rostro, esta suspendió su movimiento en seco, quedando a escasos centímetros del infante. Los niños se quedaron atónitos al ver esto y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¡Es un demonio! ¡Un demonio sin duda!

-¡Esas marcas sobre su rostro, deben ser alguna especie de señal satánica! ¡Marcas del inframundo!

El pequeño niño, con su cuerpo gravemente herido y sangrando se levantó con debilidad, sosteniéndose de la pared, de pronto los vio a todos con tremenda ira mientras jadeaba por el incesante dolor del que era preso. Desesperados por acabar con él los niños insistieron en arrojarle cuanto objeto encontraban a la mano pero todos corrían la misma suerte, de pronto, como milagro de Athena, les mandaron llamar de vuelta, el recreo había terminado.

Los niños le lanzaron una mirada de odio y repudio mientras se daban la media vuelta y se iban, el pequeño dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y con el todas las cosas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, nuevamente las lagrimas encontraron su camino por aquellas mejillas pálidas y delgadas, producto de la desnutrición y de la propia fisionomía del infante.

Frente a él apareció una señora ya de edad avanzada, vestía ropas oscuras y sumamente pulcras, las cuales parecían no encajar con el escenario del cual él era participe, la mujer lo miró como quien mira un papel en la acera y le dijo fríamente-Acompáñame-el pequeño intentó avanzar pero su lastimado cuerpo no le respondía, la mujer que ya había caminado un par de pasos volvió la vista y lanzó un bufido de exasperación-¡Qué esperas! ¡Vamos!-Con lagrimas en los ojos el peli lila se movió a paso lento tratando de no perder de vista a la señora que no se molestó en ver hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que la seguía, finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a una habitación a la cual el pequeño jamás había tenido acceso, el solo sabía que una vez que un niño entraba ahí, jamás lo volvía a ver. Trago duro con ese pensamiento, entendió inmediatamente que estaba en problemas y cuando se adentro en dicha habitación sintió que el corazón se le saldría ¿Qué horrible castigo le esperaba en ese lugar? ¿Sería este, por fin, el fin de su vida? No, algo tan bueno no podía pasarle a él.

Le indicaron que se sentara en un modesto banquito y la dama que antes le había visto con tal indiferencia comenzó, para su sorpresa, a asearlo y curar sus heridas. El ojiverde permaneció inmóvil todo el tiempo, no expresando ninguna emoción, sin saber cómo sentirse con el gesto pues era más bien mecánico, sin una pizca de compasión por parte de la mujer. Una vez aseado y luciendo un tanto más decente ella peino rápidamente los cabellos del infante con sus arrugados y delgados dedos-Niño, debes ser convincente, si te quedas un día más aquí, probablemente morirás-el pequeño abrió grandes los ojos y sin darle tiempo de replicar la dama abandonó la habitación, dejando a un confundido y asustado niño detrás.

Pasaron tan solo unos cuantos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, en lugar de la severa dama entro un hombre, su rostro tenia algunas arrugas, era delgado, alto, de cabellera larga y abundante con algunas canas, pero lo que más llamó poderosamente la atención del pequeño era que tenía unas marcas en la frente idénticas a las suyas. Se sentó cuidadosamente cerca del niño y lo observó con detenimiento, sintiendo inmediatamente una enorme pena por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, golpeado, delgado como una espiga, con múltiples heridas y la piel tan opaca que sintió de pronto que lo vería partir a la otra vida en cualquier momento. Sus ojos, llenos de infinita bondad, se posaron en las enormes esmeraldas del infante, vio en ellas una profunda tristeza, desesperanza y odio, producto de no haber recibido en su vida una caricia amable, comprendió entonces que su misión con ese niño seria dura pero no le importó y finalmente después de un largo rato de contemplarse mutuamente, el mayor rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño?-no hubo respuesta por parte del peli lila, el cual ni siquiera lo miraba de frente, era como si sus palabras jamás lo hubieran alcanzado-¿Es acaso que no lo sabes?-el pequeño negó con la cabeza-No lo sé, jamás se me ha llamado por algún nombre-dijo tímidamente y agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno-continuó el mayor-mi nombre es Shion y estoy encantado de conocerte-le sonrió-no te preocupes ya por nada, yo te voy a sacar de aquí...Mu-le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, lo cual ocasiono que el menor diera un pequeño brinco en sobresalto.

….

El pequeño Mu no lo podía creer, tenía delante de él una torre de unos extraños círculos que despedían un olor delicioso y Shion le había indicado que eran todos para él, al principio lo volteó a ver incrédulo, como si se tratara de algún truco, tomó tímidamente uno con su mano y fue inmediatamente reprendido por el peli verde-Mu, con la mano no, para eso son los cubiertos…-El pobre niño, además de que tenía tanta hambre, no había usado un cubierto en toda su vida, por lo que al intentar utilizarlo Shion se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo se sujetaba aquello y resolvió mejor darle de comer en la boca, al principio el pequeño se rehusó, totalmente ajeno a recibir tantos mimos y atenciones pero el hambre fue más poderosa que su desconfianza.

Ambos lemurianos permanecieron en el Tibet alrededor de una semana, pues Shion debió arreglar todos los papeles de la adopción y ese tiempo le bastó al pequeño Mu para tomarle confianza e incluso cariño al oji rosa.

-¿Sabes, pequeño Mu? no debes culpar a toda esa gente por el mal trato que recibiste, si bien no debieron ser tan crueles contigo, es su naturaleza humana la que los hace actuar así, tú eras algo desconocido y amenazante para ellos y su naturaleza les dictaba rechazarte, no albergues en tu joven corazón rencor hacia esos seres que obraron en función de sus más primitivos instintos.

El pequeño escuchaba atento las palabras de su mentor, sintiendo que con ellas se atenuaba toda esa ira que sentía, Shion logró de a poco limpiar con su filosofía y buenos sentimientos la atormentada alma de un infante que jamás había conocido la calidez humana.

Le explicó además brevemente que ellos eran descendientes de una raza que provenía de un continente que se pensaba extinto, poseyendo por ello no solo los curiosos puntos en su cabeza en lugar de cejas sino también poderosos poderes mentales, le explico a groso modo lo que era el cosmos y como esas tres variables: su raza, sus poderes y su cosmos, podían ser empleados para salvaguardar la paz en la tierra.

Al peli lila le entusiasmo demasiado la idea de convertirse en una especie de súper hombre e hizo lo que no había hecho quizá nunca: sonreír.

...

Es corto, es triste, prometo que el siguiente sera mil veces mas alegre, esto es una intro.

Espero les haya gustado por favor no olviden dejarme un review eso me ayuda mucho a inspirarme y escribir mejor para todos ustedes :D

Gracias*


	2. la llegada al santuario

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos, les traigo la segunda parte, me da mucho gusto encontrarme nuevamente con personas que leyeron la historia anterior estoy infinitamente agradecida por su apoyo y ánimos gracias! Espero y este nuevo proyecto también sea de su agrado.

Al igual que en la historia pasada contestaré reviews al final, me encantaría que me dejaran sus headcanons para ver si de alguna manera puedo añadirlos a la historia y así sea mas completa ya que estoy investigando muchas cosas para que sea lo mas apegada posible al universo de Saint Seiya.

Bueno basta de hablar empecemos con el fic :P

...

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Shion al encontrarse a las faldas del Santuario, llevando de la mano a un pequeño y curioso peli lila, quien al ver la imponente construcción poseedora de interminables escalones y un impecable color blanco se sintió inmediatamente maravillado, sin embargo su expresión permaneció calma.

-Este es nuestro hogar, el santuario, aquí comenzará tu entrenamiento para convertirte en santo de la grandiosa Diosa Athena. Sin embargo, como te comenté, habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás que entrenar en Jamir para que domines algunas otras técnicas que solo podrás realizar allá.

El pequeño lo miró confundido, todo iba demasiado rápido para él, caminó con timidez los escalones junto con el mayor y llegaron a la casa de Aries, Mu miró con curiosidad hacia la lejanía donde parecía haber una especie de construcción en forma de círculo, de ese lugar se escuchaban gritos y una gran cantidad de polvo flotaba a su alrededor dificultando la visibilidad ¿Qué es eso?-se atrevió a preguntar mientras apuntaba a su dirección con el dedo índice.

Shion volteó y después bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la del pequeño lemuriano-Ah, ese es el coliseo, ahí entrenarás junto con tus nuevos compañeros ¿Quieres ir a verlo?-El pequeño se vio tentado a decir que sí, pero entonces recordó "nuevos compañeros" y lo re pensó, ¿y si la historia se repetía? ¿Y si esos nuevos compañeros también eran crueles con él? Inconscientemente se aferró a la larga túnica de Shion bajando la mirada al suelo, el mayor notó esto y se arrodilló poniéndose a su altura-Hey, estará bien-le dijo con una voz suave mientras revolvía un poco los cabellos de Mu-Ya verás que les agradarás.

Llegaron entonces a la entrada del coliseo, en él se estaba llevando a cabo una feroz batalla que al verla Mu se sobre saltó, sin embargo, al analizarla con detenimiento no podía ver en los rostros de los combatientes una pizca de maldad como lo hacía en el orfanatorio, esta no era una pelea, era un combate.

Ambas personas terminaron midiendo fuerzas sujetándose por las manos, rechinaban los dientes mientras levantaban la tierra con las puntas de sus pies, presos de la fuerza que ejercían en el cuerpo del otro. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, sus facciones eran más bien finas pero a la vez muy varoniles, su tez era algo tostada y era ligeramente más pequeño que su contraparte, quien llevaba su cabello azul y corto pero no lo suficiente como para que no se alborotara, su tez era morena y tenía bastantes marcas en la cara y brazos, su sonrisa torcida de pronto le inspiró algo de desconfianza al ojiverde. Este último se sintió observado y volteó a ver a la entrada en donde se encontraban los lemurianos, al divisar al pequeño peli lila mirándolos más bien con asombro bajó la guardia y fue arrastrado por su combatiente, quien le arrojó al suelo por la fuerza acumulada, sin intención.

-¡Demonios Shura!-gritó el peli azul mientras se sentaba en el piso, sobándose la cabeza y retirándose un poco el polvo de la cara. El mencionado joven no dijo nada, su rostro permaneció inmóvil y solo le extendió la mano, pero el moreno le dio un manotazo mientras seguía sonriendo-Tuviste suerte de que me distrajera el mocoso de allá-dicho esto todos voltearon hacia Mu quien al verse observado dio un pequeño brinco, sintiendo como aumentaba su adrenalina pues aun que Shion le había dicho que no pasaría nada el acababa de ver la fuerza de esos niños y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

-¡Jóvenes, pongan atención! El es Mu y será su nuevo compañero aquí en el santuario, les pido por favor sean amables con él-Los niños voltearon a verse unos a otros y después a Mu, en eso uno de ellos, cuyo enorme y fornido cuerpo no parecía coincidir con su aniñado rostro, se acercó al lemuriano a paso lento. Este último inconscientemente dio un paso atrás pero cuando tuvo de frente a aquel niño este esbozó una enorme sonrisa y antes de que Mu pudiera reaccionar lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo-¡Bienvenido al santuario!-gritó efusívamente mientras Mu bajaba la guardia y sonreía ligeramente, había esperado muchas cosas de esos niños menos un gesto tan dulce.

Lo bajó y le dijo aun sonriéndole-Mi nombre es Aldebarán, vamos, te presentaré a los otros Mu-El pequeño asintió tímidamente para después voltear a ver a Shion, quien le sonrió y le hizo una seña con su mano indicándole que estaba bien.

-Bueno, ya conociste a Shura y DeathMask, que eran los que estaban peleando hace un momento, ahora no estamos todos pero junto contigo somos 12-le decía Aldebarán mientras caminaba al encuentro con el resto de los niños-Supongo que el patriarca ya te explicó que en el santuario hay doce casas las cuales están nombradas en honor a las constelaciones del zodiaco-el pequeño Mu asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su compañero continuara-Bueno, yo estoy aquí para ganarme la armadura de Tauro ¿Tu a que vienes?

Mu levantó la vista del piso y se encontró con los ojos de su compañero y dijo débilmente-Yo, yo…-quería decírselo, pero le costaba tanto trabajo entablar conversaciones, estaba lleno de miedos e inseguridades, al ver que no podía terminar el enunciado Aldebarán se apresuró a hablar-¿Sabes? No importa, supongo que como es la única que falta tu armadura sería la de Aries, eso es increíble ¿sabes que el patriarca portó esa armadura alguna vez?-Mu negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya estaban delante de los demás niños, miró por el rabillo del ojo que Shion seguía en la entrada del coliseo y se sintió un poco más seguro.

Delante de él habían otros tres niños además de los que ya había visto combatiendo, uno de esos niños era singularmente lindo, con unos ojos tan grandes y facciones tan finas, poseía un cabello ondulado encima del hombro de un color azul celeste muy cautivador, sin embargo el encanto se le terminaba cuando lo veías a los ojos, se veían…vacios.

-Mira Mu, te presento a Afrodita, el está aquí para ganar la armadura de Piscis-El mencionado niño le sonrió apenas-Bienvenido-Le dijo con cierta indiferencia, confirmando la observación del lemuriano.

Después el tauro volteó para con un pequeño de cabellos castaños, algo revoloteados y poseedor de unos bellos ojos verdes-El es Aioria, el futuro caballero de leo-Hola-Le saludo el pequeño con una dulce sonrisa, la cual Mu devolvió de inmediato. Aldebarán prosiguió entonces-Y el es…

-¡Yo soy Milo!-le interrumpió el niño-¡No necesito que hables por mi Aldebarán!-Después de reprocharle Milo volteó para con Mu y lo vio con detenimiento-Le doy una semana…-le dijo fríamente ante la mirada atónita de Aldebarán-¡Milo! ¡No seas así!

-Déjalo, Aldebarán, está molesto porque Camus partió esta mañana a Siberia-le interrumpió un pequeño niño, quien apenas se estaba acercando al grupo a paso lento, a Mu le llamó poderosamente la atención que el niño tenía los ojos cerrados y sin embargo podía caminar perfectamente. Milo gruño con el comentario-¡Eso no es cierto Shaka! ¿Por qué mejor no regresas a tu esquina a meditar?

-¡Niños!-les gritó Shion, acercándose a ellos-¿Les parece esta manera de comportarse delante de su nuevo compañero?

-No gran patriarca-dijeron todos al unísono, en un tono de voz más bien mecánico e indiferente, como el que se emplea en un salón de clases para saludar a un maestro.

-Aldebarán, dejo a Mu en tus manos-prosiguió Shion-debo retirarme a atender unos asuntos del santuario, te pido por favor aclares todas sus dudas y le indiques todo lo que debe saber. Pronto regresarán Saga y Aioros, te pido que cuando lleguen lleves a Mu con ellos para que los conozca.

-Claro que si, gran patriarca-le sonrió el chiquillo mientras veía al peli verde darse la media vuelta e irse. Mu probablemente hubiera salido corriendo a pegarse a las faldas de Shion si no hubiera sido porque Aldebarán le tomó de la muñeca.

-Ven Mu, te mostraré el santuario-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras se alejaban un curioso niño rubio los veía irse-Otro lemuriano…Bueno, por lo menos el parece no ser ruidoso y molesto como el resto-con este pensamiento se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al templo de Virgo.

Mientras en otro lugar

Un par de jóvenes de 12 años estaban haciendo las compras del día en Rodorio, un pueblo a las faldas del santuario. Uno de ellos, el más alto, poseía una larga cabellera azul y mirada transparente mientras que el otro tenía el cabello corto y marrón y unos ojos verdes vivaces.

-¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¡Apresúrate mira esto!

-¿Qué sucede Aioros?-se acercó sigilosamente a su compañero, cargaba un par de bolsas en sus brazos repletas de verduras, frutas y uno que otro trozo de carne. Cuando notó de que le hablaba su compañero, rodó los ojos y le dijo-Aioros, sabes que el patriarca nos dio una lista y no debemos comprar nada más de lo que viene ahí.

-¡Oh vamos!-le suplicó-¡A los niños les encantará!

Saga suspiró, le costaba tanto trabajo decirle que no a Aioros, sobre todo cuando ponía sus ojitos suplicantes-Odio que me envíen a hacer las compras contigo-le dijo resignadamente, a lo cual el castaño sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que ese era el "Si" de Saga y tomó todos los dulces que pudo comprar con el dinero que sobraba de las compras.

-Se pondrán insoportables-refunfuño el peli azul.

-No se los daremos todos a la vez-se justificó Aioros-tendrán que ganárselos, me parece una buena idea para fomentar en ellos buenas conductas, ¿Has escuchado del condicionamiento positivo?

-¡¿El qué?!-exclamó asombrado Saga-Aioros, enserio, debes dejar de leer esos libros de psicología infantil. Desde que todos estos pequeños engendros llegaron te has obsesionado…

-Es que...-bajo la vista, sonriendo dulcemente-No soportaría ser el responsable de que alguno de ellos fallara. Por eso hago todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudarlos a alcanzar su objetivo, sobre todo a mi querido hermano.

Saga lo miró un momento y le sonrió-A veces creo que eres irreal, demasiado bueno para este mundo-pensó, de pronto se dio cuenta que Aioros lo miraba divertido¿Se le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo? Rápidamente desvió la mirada, sonrojándose y se apresuró a decir-Vámonos, ya es tarde, el patriarca Shion debe estar preocupado.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza-Déjame ayudarte con eso-le quitó una bolsa de los brazos al peli azul y ambos caminaron de vuelta al santuario.

En el santuario

Shion revisaba un par de papeles en la sala del Patriarca, tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado producto de la semana que estuvo en Lhasa, donde se encontraba el orfanatorio de Mu-Debo poner todo esto en orden, tantos pendientes…-Se sentó pesadamente sobre su silla, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano, el cual era un tic nervioso que surgía cuando se sentía abrumado-Camus está en Siberia, ahí va uno. El siguiente mes enviaré a Shaka de vuelta a la India, debo arreglar todos los papeles, vuelos…-detuvo de pronto sus pensamientos sobre el indio, pensando en el pequeño que acababa de traer-Mu…contigo me esperaré un poco más para enviarte a Jamir.

El patriarca consideraba prudente que Mu primero superara un poco de su traumática experiencia antes de irlo a entrenar en aquella torre, también debía hablar con Saga y Aioros para dejarles todo listo el tiempo que él estuviera fuera entrenando a Mu. Quizá inconscientemente estaba teniendo demasiadas consideraciones para aquel pequeño niño, sin darse cuenta, se había encariñado poderosamente con él. Debía ser lo indefenso que le parecía, además de la empatía que sentía por el al ser lemuriano también, o la manera en la que le tomaba la mano o lo sujetaba de las ropas cuando tenía miedo…no lo sabía con certeza, pero no podía permitírselo, no podía ser blando con él; si lo quería tanto como lo hacía, debía darle la fortaleza suficiente para poder valerse por sí mismo en el campo de batalla.

En eso Saga y Aioros llegaron a la sala del patriarca, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ambos se arrodillaron delante de él en señal de respeto y habló Saga-Gran patriarca, hemos vuelto de la tarea que nos asignó, los alimentos ya se encuentran en su lugar y esperamos nuevas órdenes-Shion los miró divertido por un momento-Dense un respiró, después de eso, quiero que reúnan a todos los aspirantes a caballero en el coliseo porque vamos a darles un anuncio. Ambos caballeros asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la sala.

Mu y Aldebarán por su parte se encontraban en un jardín improvisado que se encontraba algo cerca del coliseo. Aldebarán estaba tratando, sin éxito, que Mu le contara un poco sobre él ya que tan solo había logrado que le contestara "si" y "no" a sus preguntas y él había hablado básicamente todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Suspiró entonces pesadamente mientras ambos se encontraban cobijados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, Mu se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y con la cara sobre las mismas, mirando hacia un punto muerto, en lo que claramente era una pose de total clausura.

Aldebarán ya no sabía que mas decirle, ya le había dicho que era de su misma edad, que venía de Brasil, cómo lo había rescatado Aioros de una riña en las favelas y lo había llevado al santuario al sentir su cosmos, sus gustos y disgustos…entonces de pronto pensó que quizá a Mu le había caído mal pero como eran instrucciones del Patriarca no se había atrevido a alejarse de él, después de todo, el parecía ser más bien callado y reservado, se entristeció un poco con ese pensamiento y volteó para con él, diciéndole-¿Sabes? Creo que ya te he abrumado demasiado con mi platica, quizá sería mejor que te llevara con Shaka, quien es más tranquilo que yo…

Mu volteó entonces asombrado, se sintió tan apenado por qué a su compañero (cuya compañía en realidad le parecía muy grata) le había dado la impresión de que le caía mal con su silencio que se decidió a hablar-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así-dijo con un hilo de voz-En realidad me agradas Aldebarán-le sonrió. Soy yo el que te ha molestado siendo tan callado, perdona, pero me cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas-con esto volvió a bajar la vista y sintió como la mano de su compañero se posó sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo que se encontrara con su mirada-Hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada-le sonrió el brasileño, Mu le devolvió la sonrisa y después comenzó a contarle con cuidado todo sobre él. Numerosas lágrimas fueron derramadas ese día por parte de ambos niños bajo el árbol.

En eso Shura se apareció ante ellos, su semblante siempre serio y propio intimidaba un poco a los menores-Hemos sido requeridos por el Patriarca en el coliseo, acompáñenme por favor-con esto se dio la media vuelta siendo seguido por el par de niños.

Una vez en el coliseo Shion, quien ya vestía toda la indumentaria completa de patriarca, tenía a su lado derecho a Aioria y a su lado izquierdo a Saga, los pequeños los miraron con curiosidad expectantes a la importante noticia, sobre todo por la manera tan solemne en la que se había presentado Shion.

-Aspirantes a caballeros de Athena-comenzó-Es hora de que su verdadero entrenamiento inicie…

Todos voltearon a verse confundidos ¿Qué habían hecho entonces todo este tiempo? Todos se preguntaron eso menos Mu claro está, quien de pronto estaba muy ocupado volteando a la izquierda del patriarca, sin notarlo, había clavado su vista en el joven de cabellos azules. Le parecía de una apariencia imponente y dotado de un gran porte, mas su mirada, era tan cálida y transparente que sentía que no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, el mayor al sentirse observado volteó a ver a la fuente de su desatino y alzó una ceja al ver a Mu, a quien no conocía. Si bien Shion le había pedido a Aldebarán que los presentara los mayores subieron tan rápido con el patriarca que el brasileño ni siquiera notó que habían vuelto. En voz baja le dijo al peli verde-Su Ilustrísima, ¿Quién es ese niño?-Mu pudo notar que estaban hablando de él y se sobre saltó, apenado por que había notado que se le había quedado viendo, de pronto un rojo carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas y decidió mejor volver a su habito de mirar al suelo.

-Oh, creí haberle dicho a Aldebarán que se los presentara-dijo Shion-Aioros, Saga él es Mu, es mi discípulo-Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos y voltearon a verse extrañados.

-¿Su di…discípulo?-balbuceó Saga. Una cosa era ser aspirante a caballero y otra muy diferente, discípulo del patriarca, por lo cual la reacción fue generalizada.

-Bueno-prosiguió Shion-ese no es el asunto que trataremos hoy, así que no perdamos más tiempo. Queridos aspirantes, de hoy en adelante tendrán un compañero de entrenamiento, ese será su compañero a lo largo de su camino para ganar su armadura así que deberán elegirlo cuidadosamente, una vez que lo hagan por favor les pido me lo hagan saber ya que algunos recibirán instrucciones del caballero de Géminis y otros del de Sagitario, ¿Entendido?

-Espero que me toque con Sagitario-dijo por lo bajo Aldebarán a Mu, quien no sabía a cuál de ellos se refería pero en su ensoñación supuso que era Saga, es decir ¿Quién no querría estar con él?...¡¿Qué?!-Se reprendió a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, sin entender del todo que le pasaba de pronto.

Por su parte cuando dijo esto, Shaka se alteró-¿Un compañero? ¿Era obligatorio? ¿No podía pedir entrenar solo? ¿No podían hacer con él una excepción?-Rápidamente acudió con el patriarca en lo que sus demás compañeros se debatían quien se iría con quien, lo alcanzó e hizo la reverencia lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que no podía cuestionar sus ordenes pidiéndole que hiciera una excepción con él se apresuró a hablar, pero Shion le ganó la palabra-¿Qué se te ofrece, mi querido niño?-Shion era así, en extremo paternalista y sentimental. Por lo cual su histeria, regaños y castigos también iban en función de esa manera de ser.

-Gran patriarca, quisiera me permitiera ser compañero de su discípulo-El patriarca arqueó una "ceja" y continuó escuchando al rubio-le pido esto ya que por su carácter tranquilo me parece el más fácil de tolerar-Shion lo miró con una mezcla entre tristeza e incredulidad y le dijo-le preguntaré a Mu si quiere entrenar contigo, si él no tiene inconveniente, yo tampoco. Pero realmente pienso que debes cambiar esa actitud para con tus compañeros Shaka, después de todo, si se convierten en santos de Athena estarán juntos y tendrán que llevarse bien por el santuario.

-Mu…incluso su nombre es sencillo-pensó en lo que vio al patriarca caminar hacia el lemuriano.

Aldebarán, quien pudo haber sido compañero de entrenamiento de Mu, había hecho desde antes un pacto con Aioria, quien por ser su hermano Aioros ya tenía noción de que algún día les pedirían formar equipos, así que con preocupación y pena le dijo a Mu que él no podía ser su compañero. Mu solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Shaka miraba de lejos a Shion hablar con Mu, angustiado por cuál sería la respuesta del lemuriano, pues no se imaginaba entrenar con cualquiera de los otros y con Mu por lo menos tenía el beneficio de la duda, cuando miró a Shion volver para con él, y sin Mu, pensó que seguramente traería una negativa.

-Bueno, Shaka-le dijo calmadamente el patriarca-Mu ha aceptado ser tu compañero de entrenamiento. Te pido por favor que tengas cuidado…

-No se preocupe, trataré de no ser muy duro…

-No me estas entendiendo Shaka, no lo digo por él, sino por ti.

Shaka arqueó una ceja, pero decidió no replicar, era más que obvio que si por alguien debería estar preocupado Shion era por Mu. Sin embargo, se quedó intrigado y volteó a ver al peli lila, este sintió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos (¿parpados?) de Shaka, le sostuvo la vista por un par de segundos y el lemuriano le sonrió, el indio sin darse cuenta siquiera le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa totalmente atípica en cualquiera de los dos.

En eso, Mu comenzó a caminar en su dirección, el no sabía por qué pero sintió cierta simpatía por Shaka desde la primera vez que lo vio, como algo mas allá de lo palpable y lo visible, quizá otras vidas, quizá el aura, no lo sabía con certeza, su primera sensación hacia él fue admirarlo por lo de sus ojos cerrados, pero a la vez ese niño le transmitía una gran calma y el olor a incienso que desprendía le traía nostalgia de su tierra, a la cual irónicamente extrañaba (sobre todo el frio, ya que Grecia era por mucho mas cálida que el Tíbet). Así que cuando Shion le comentó de sus intenciones aceptó sin rechistar.

Una vez estuvieron de frente Shaka fue, para sorpresa de Mu, el primero en hablar.

-Te agradezco que hayas aceptado ser mi compañero-el rubio dijo esto de una manera tan ajena y fría que parecía ensayada. Mu solo atinó a fingir una media sonrisa y le contestó débilmente-No hay porque.

El pequeño Shaka, a pesar de sentir también cierta simpatía infundada por el lemuriano, no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con él ni mucho menos de ser su amigo, pues consideraba que las relaciones personales estorbaban en el campo de batalla y prefería evitarlas a toda costa. Además, en su soberbia, sentía que no había conocido a nadie que fuese lo suficientemente interesante/digno/desafiante para él y Mu no era la excepción.

-Te espero mañana aquí a las 7, no llegues tarde-dicho esto Shaka se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar, Mu ni siquiera se inmutó por sus palabras y dirigió sus pasos para con Aldebarán.

Por su parte Shion se había dirigido directamente con Milo y le había indicado que lo siguiera, confundido y un tanto preocupado el pequeño peli azul y ojos celestes obedeció-Milo, ¿te ha elegido alguien como compañero?-el pequeño negó con la cabeza-Aun no.

-Bien-le respondió Shion-empaca tus cosas porque mañana a primera hora partes a Siberia...

...

 **Contestando Reviews**

Zukilove

Hola! Que gusto saber de ti de nuevo, no te preocupes por esos feos niños no valen la pena el karma se encargará de ellos, ademas que peor que quedarse en ese orfanatorio mientras Mu se convertirá en un hermoso y poderoso santo de Athena :D (con un futuro novio rubio encantador jejeje) pobres diablos!

Lini.02

Agradezco mucho tu apoyo de verdad! Espero que te guste mucho la historia y nos leamos hasta el final :D

 **Spoilers**

A que no te esperabas eso Shaka ;D


	3. una agradable sorpresa

Notas de Autora:

¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con esta tercera parte, en verdad comienzo a ver que este fic será demasiado extenso espero no se aburran, es decir, apenas tienen 4 años y ya llevo 3 capítulos jajaja.

Solo quiero aclarar un par de cosas: quizá la que más ruido me causa es la de las creencias religiosas de Mu y Shaka, las cuales tuve que investigar mucho pero aun así no alcanzo a comprender, así que probablemente estén mal, de entrada me disculpo por eso. La segunda es un tanto más boba y obvia y es que cuando Shaka mira a Mu y viceversa, este permanece siempre con los ojos cerrados.

Bueno habiendo dicho eso prosigamos con la historia :D

….

Se asomó por la ventana del avión, le había pedido como favor especial al patriarca que hiciera lo posible por colocarlo en ese lugar así el largo viaje le parecería un tanto menos tedioso, Milo odiaba los aviones y a su corta edad el viajar por primera vez sin Shion le aterraba de una forma que le apenaría mucho admitir-Pero vale la pena-murmuró mientras clavaba los ojos en el impecable color blanco que cubría el suelo sobre el que volaban.

Lo extrañaba tanto cuando se iba, esta era la segunda vez que Camus se marchaba a Siberia para entrenar y el vuelo de 13 horas solo estaba logrando que incrementaran sus ganas de encontrarse con su amigo.

Finalmente la espera había terminado y el avión comenzaba a aterrizar, se retiró el cinturón rápidamente solo para ser reprendido por una azafata-Debe esperar a que la señal del cinturón se apague caballero-le dijo con cierto aire de autoridad, quizá un poco más del que una azafata común tendría por tratarse de un niño. Milo hizo una mueca y cuando la azafata se dio la vuelta la arremedó para después colocarse el cinturón de nuevo y mirar con impaciencia hacia fuera.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de ese avión buscó con su mirada entre la gente, sus ojos se posaban en distintos rostros sin encontrar al que ansiaba tanto ver y cuando finalmente logró divisarlo, con su semblante serio y esos lacios pero rebeldes cabellos agua marina, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡Camus!-le gritó mientras saludaba con la mano, para que este lo notara-¡Camus!-volvió a gritar mientras agarraba fuertemente su mochila y corría para con su amigo, quien parecía no haberlo visto aun.

El mencionado niño lo miró aproximarse y esbozó una leve sonrisa mas permaneció inmóvil, sabía que su amigo llegaría a su encuentro en cualquier minuto. Cuando Milo alcanzó a Camus se frenó en seco, quería abrazarlo, pero Camus con su actitud y mirada parecía poner siempre una barrera entre ellos, a pesar de ser muy amigos el contacto físico entre ambos era nulo.

-Me alegra mucho verte-comentó el griego con una sonrisa a lo que el peli agua marina solo le sonrió levemente-Te ayudaré con eso, debes estar cansado por el viaje-le dijo arrebatándole su mochila y caminando en dirección opuesta a Milo sin darle oportunidad de reprochar-¡Camus espérame!-le gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario

Eran las 7 de la mañana, Shaka se encontraba ya en el coliseo esperando por Mu, estaba en posición de loto en una de las gradas ya que el sol apenas comenzaba a tocar la superficie de la construcción y podía permanecer ahí sin problema-Llegará tarde, estoy seguro-pensó para sí mientras inhalaba algo de aire, de pronto pudo sentir un cosmos aproximarse y vio entrar tímidamente a Mu, quien le buscó con la mirada en la arena para finalmente notar en donde se encontraba sentado-Buenos días Shaka-le saludo el pequeño con una sonrisa leve-Buenos días-le contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba y bajaba por los escalones, Mu veía que hacia todo esto con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, temiendo que caería en cualquier momento, sin embargo Shaka no desatinaba ni un paso, ni siquiera tambaleaba… ¿Conocería las escaleras de memoria? Mu no quiso dejar a la suerte su preocupación y corrió hacia él-¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?-le preguntó a lo que Shaka arqueó una ceja-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Mu se sintió incomodo, para él la pregunta era más que obvia pero para Shaka parecía más bien ofensiva, así que el lemuriano prefirió callar mejor y no volver a ofrecerle ningún tipo de ayuda por ese motivo-Tu…tus ojos, están cerrados…-balbuceó el peli lila-Yo creí…

Shaka arrugó la frente y lo interrumpió-Veo perfectamente con mis ojos cerrados-Mu abrió grandes los propios ante la manera tan altanera que tenia Shaka de responder.

-No lo sabía-dijo por lo bajo, desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, ahora que lo has entendido podemos dejar de perder el tiempo y comenzar a entrenar ¿No crees?

Mu de verdad sentía que se le saldrían los ojos pues no había conseguido regresarlos a su posición aun, miró a Shaka como si este fuera a devorárselo en cualquier momento por su frialdad y falta de tacto. Shaka notó esto e inmediatamente pensó que si su manera de hablar era suficiente para inquietarlo tanto no sería un compañero digno de entrenamiento. Al tenerlo frente a él viéndolo como un conejo vería a un zorro se arrepintió de su decisión, el patriarca había sido muy claro cuando dijo que serían compañeros por el resto de su formación y de pronto le cruzó por la mente que no sería capaz de desarrollar todo su potencial con alguien tan débil de carácter, sin embargo, le dio el beneficio de la duda pues no lo había visto combatir, aun que sus expectativas seguían siendo bajas.

-Prepárate niño-le dijo fríamente mientras se ponía en posición de loto, Mu arqueó una ceja, el mismo siendo budista conocía esa posición muy bien, pero ¿Cómo pretendía atacarlo de esa manera?

Por su parte, Shaka al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de Mu se sintió profundamente ofendido, pensando que este se había paralizado por el miedo-¡OM!-exclamó liberando parte de su cosmos para atacarle, Mu al verlo inmediatamente se tele transportó a otro lugar. Shaka sintió su cosmos desaparecer y al desconocer las habilidades que tenia Mu de pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo-¿Lo…lo he matado?-lanzó al aire con asombro y quizá una pizca de temor, pero rápidamente su actitud soberbia volvió a él-Bueno, de ser así le he ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, pues hubiera fracasado en conseguir la armadura de Aries…-En eso el pequeño sintió una fuerte energía golpearle, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar arrojándolo lejos para finalmente caer estrepitosamente de cara al suelo. Mu apareció entonces cerca de él y corrió en su auxilio.

-¡¿Estás bien Shaka!?-gritó el peli lavanda.

-¿Telequinesis?-le preguntó el rubio con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

-Si…-le contestó débilmente Mu mientras lo tomaba del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haberle causado tal daño, sin embargo, Shaka se zafó del agarre y en un acto de soberbia juntó su energía y lo lanzó lejos de él-¡Soy tu enemigo!-le gritó-¡No debes tener compasión de mi Mu!-Cuando se incorporó no pudo ver el cuerpo de su rival caer al suelo-¿Pero qué…?

En eso una torpe pero fuerte patada lo alcanzó, levantó la vista y vio brevemente a Mu delante de él, quien le había pateado el estomago sofocándolo.

-Tele…transportación-alcanzó a decir apenas Shaka, tomándose el estomago con ambas manos y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. De pronto recordó las palabras de Shion y se sintió infinitamente estúpido por haber subestimado aquel niño, el cual se paró delante de él y con una mirada retadora le dijo-¿Ya me consideras digno de ti, Shaka?-esbozando una leve sonrisa, la cual Shaka le regresó con el mismo aire de desafío.

-Así que también lees la mente, interesante-le dijo el rubio, Mu esta vez le extendió la mano y Shaka la tomó levantándose, se sacudió el polvo y le dijo-No he conseguido hacerte daño, en verdad estoy muy impresionado Mu, me alegra haberte elegido como compañero después de todo.

Mu se alegró mucho con las palabras de Shaka y ambos se quedaron un par de segundos parados de frente, viéndose a los ojos, sin embargo en sus miradas se había esfumado el reto y se encontraba más bien un sentimiento fraternal, de alguna manera la débil conexión que parecían tener al principio se habían incrementado exponencialmente con esa batalla.

En eso se vieron interrumpidos por el bullicio de sus demás compañeros entrando al coliseo, Deathmask venía arrastrando a Shura por las ropas quien luchaba inútilmente por soltarse ante la mirada desenfadada de Afrodita, que estaba demasiado ocupado evadiendo el polvo que levantaban los otros dos niños. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Aioria y Aldebarán corriendo animádamente, el último al ver a Mu le saludó con un movimiento de su mano que fue regresado por el lemuriano y detrás de todos ellos entraron Aioros y Saga, caminando tranquilamente. La expresión de Saga era más bien de cansancio mientras que Aioros portaba una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno-comenzó Aioros-Buenos días a todos, como recordarán el día de ayer…-Aioros se detuvo al notar que nadie le estaba prestando atención-Em…chicos-balbuceó mientras levantaba tímidamente su mano, a lo que Saga solo se puso la propia en la frente, notablemente irritado-¡Por favor niños escuchen!-alzó un poco la voz el castaño, fallando miserablemente en pescar la atención de los menores. Saga entonces aspiró hondo y gritó-¡CALLENSE!-todos detuvieron lo que hacían y voltearon a ver extrañados (y con un poco de miedo) a Saga, el géminis aclaró su garganta ante la mirada incrédula del sagitario y le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando-Erg…gracias Saga-le dijo con nerviosismo para después volver su vista a los niños-Les decía, como recordarán el Gran Patriarca les dijo que algunos equipos estarían bajo mi supervisión y otros la de Saga, hoy les revelaremos como se repartieron, Saga…-Aioros volteó a ver al peli azul, quien a su vez volteó con los menores-Bien, los equipos son los siguientes: Aldebarán y Aioria, Mu y Shaka, Milo y Camus, Deathmask, Afrodita y Shura. Este último es de tres porque sobraron…-dijo cortante Saga, a lo que Aioros le dio un pisotón-¡Argh! ¡¿Y eso porque fue!?-le reprochó el géminis.

Aioros suspiró y volteó para con los tres-Ustedes están juntos por sus edades, ya que son los más grandes sería injusto que entrenaran con un menor, esa es la verdadera razón, además, fueron los únicos que no se presentaron ante el patriarca para comunicarle sus intenciones. De cualquier modo será mejor así-Después de dar esa revoltosa explicación el castaño miró a su hermano y le dijo-Ustedes estarán bajo mi tutela al igual que Camus y Milo, quienes en este momento no se encuentran en el Santuario.

Saga miró a los tres mayores, su expresión era severa y estos sentían que les sacaba el alma con su mirada-Ustedes tres están a mi cargo, debo advertirles que no toleraré ningún tipo de lloriqueos ni insolencias, su entrenamiento será duro y extensivo, no habrá treguas, entrenaran a sol y sombra, llueva o nieve…

Los tres niños miraban a Saga con terror mientras sentían que su mirada se volvía cada vez más sombría, entonces Saga de detuvo y después volteó a ver a Mu y Shaka, inmediatamente su rostro se suavizó y dijo calmadamente-Mu y Shaka, ustedes también estarán bajo mi custodia, quiero que sepan que a pesar de su corta edad no tendré ninguna consideración extra con ustedes, sin embargo, pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten-Y ahí estaban, esos bellos ojos transparentes y nobles, acompañados de una leve sonrisa. Mu nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada, gesto que fue notado inmediatamente por Shaka quien lo observó extrañado.

-Empezaremos mañana-finalizó Saga, dándose la media vuelta siendo seguido por Aioros-El almuerzo es dentro de dos horas no lleguen tarde.

Shaka miró a los mayores partir y después volteó para con Mu-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Perdón?-lo miró extrañado el ojiverde.

-Sí, ¿Qué opinas, de que Saga sea nuestro tutor?

Mu no sabía que le sorprendía mas, si la pregunta o la naturalidad con la que Shaka le estaba hablando, si hacia un par de minutos era el ser mas soberbio y cortante en Grecia.

-Supongo que está bien-se limitó a responder, aun asombrado por estar teniendo una conversación con Shaka.

-Bueno, en mi opinión-continuó el rubio-es lo mejor para nosotros, Aioros es muy blando, Saga si nos entrenará de verdad.

-Ya veo-murmuró Mu, hubo después un silencio incomodo entre ambos, el peli lila volteó hacia otra dirección mientras movía sus talones y puntas de un lado a otro con sus brazos cruzados en su espalda, sin saber qué hacer. Shaka tan solo permanecía ahí a su lado, sin hacer movimiento o gesto alguno.

-¿Quieres…tomar el té o algo?-atinó a decir el lemuriano, más que nada para romper el silencio ya que esperaba una negativa por parte de su compañero.

Shaka volteó y le entre sonrió-Esta bien-Mu se quedo perplejo, ¿Escucho bien? ¿Le había dicho que si? Acaso, ¿Lo había golpeado demasiado duro?

-¿Vamos?-lo miró Shaka divertido, ya que Mu se había quedado parado sin moverse, tan solo mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia un punto muerto.

-Em, si, perdón, sígueme-balbuceó el ojiverde, aun sin poder creer que tomaría el té con Shaka.

En lo que se dirigían a Aries no cruzaron sus miradas ninguna vez, se dedicaron a caminar en silencio, el cual fue roto por el rubio de pronto-Mu, se que estas extrañado por mi comportamiento, puedo sentirlo-se detuvo en seco, mientras el lemuriano se detuvo dos escalones más arriba y volvió la vista para con el-¿Sabes? Esta mañana yo estaba convencido de que tener un compañero de entrenamiento equivalía a perder mí tiempo y retrasarme en mi formación, pues con mi poder realmente no veía en ninguno de ustedes reto suficiente para mí…

-Mu arqueó una "ceja" ¿Cómo podía tanta soberbia caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño? Sin embargo no dijo nada y continuó escuchando.

-Pero hoy, Mu, tú me hiciste ver lo equivocado que estaba. Pienso que no solo eres un combatiente aguerrido sino también un buen ser humano, esa es una combinación difícil de encontrar…

Mu se ruborizó, jamás en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a Shaka se esperaba que tuviera algo amable que decirle a alguien, mucho menos a él que sentía que valía tan poca cosa, sin embargo, él desconocía que Shaka no pretendía ser amable, simplemente era sincero al grado de hablar sin detenerse a pensar que reacción provocaría en los demás, por lo que su intención jamás fue la de adular al lemuriano.

-Gracias-le interrumpió Mu, a lo que Shaka arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo por qué le agradecía-Lo que quiero decir con esto, Mu-continuó el rubio-Es que no me molestaría compartir mi tiempo con una persona poseedora de esas cualidades, por lo que mi comportamiento no debe causarte sorpresa.

Mu comprendió entonces la forma de ser de Shaka y esbozó una leve sonrisa-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso-le dijo el peli lavanda, volteando su vista hacia enfrente y continuando su camino hacia Aries.

Cuando ambos niños llegaron a dicha casa, Mu le indicó a Shaka que se sentara en un enorme tapete que tenía en donde debía estar la sala y se apresuró a la cocina. El patriarca y los mayores habían adaptado cada casa y les habían indicado que sería su lugar de residencia en el Santuario, para que los niños fueran familiarizándose con ella.

Shaka obedeció y volteó con curiosidad a ver la casa, en realidad tenía muy pocas pertenencias pero una de ellas llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¿Un Buda Amitābha?-balbuceó el chiquillo cuando divisó la mencionada figura en el suelo, en lo que parecía ser un altar improvisado. En eso Mu volvió con dos tazas de té y una pequeña tetera-Disculpa que no te ofrezca nada de comer pero es que aun no he hecho las compras y…

-¡¿Eres budista?!-le interrumpió Shaka, su voz quizá fue un tanto entusiasta para tratarse de él-¿De dónde eres?

Mu se sobresaltó un poco y tuvo que maniobrar para que las cosas no se le cayeran-De Lhasa, en el Tíbet ¿Por?-

-¡Yo también practico la religión budista, soy de Benarés, India!-Shaka no podía ocultar su entusiasmo al hablar, en un sitio donde todos le rendían tributo a una Diosa Griega encontrarse con alguien de su misma región y creencias le pareció de pronto una bendición.

Mu sonrió ya que compartía el mismo sentimiento que Shaka-Esto no puede ser obra de la casualidad-le dijo.

-Tal cosa no existe-aseveró el rubio con una sonrisa. Mu por su parte se apresuró a servirle la taza de té, Shaka la tomó e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento mientras el tibetano tomaba asiento a su lado, sirviéndose también. Cuando Shaka le dio el primer sorbo al té su expresión facial cambio por completo-¿Qué es esto?-dijo sorprendido, al principio Mu no entendió la pregunta-Em, ¿té?-le respondió confundido.

-No, ¿De que esta hecho?-le dio otro sorbo, por lo que Mu se tranquilizó pues pensó que estaba actuando así porque no le había gustado.

-Bueno-comenzó el peli lavanda-No puedo decírtelo-le dijo desviando la mirada. Shaka arqueó una ceja-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?-el pequeño de por sí ya era curioso y con esa misteriosa negativa su curiosidad no hizo más que incrementarse.

-El patriarca me mostró cómo hacerlo y me indicó que era un té preparado únicamente por nuestro pueblo, los lemurianos…-Mu volvió la vista para con Shaka, quien lo miraba perplejo-Así que comprenderás Shaka que si te lo dijera tendría que matarte-le sonrió.

Shaka al principio se sobresaltó y Mu solo soltó una pequeña risa-¿Entiendes que estoy jugando verdad?

-Por supuesto-se apresuró a responder Shaka-¿Matarme tu? Esa si es una buena broma-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No pensabas lo mismo esta mañana-le respondió rápidamente el lemuriano, mirándolo con picardía.

-Bueno, tuviste suerte porque me confié, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo rápidamente en ambos rostros pues sentían que desde ese día ya nada ni nadie los podría separar.

...

Contestando reviews

Shun4ever

PERDON! me sentí mal por que lloraste ;o; el pobre Mu sufrió mucho pero ya esta bien Shaka lo cuidará no llores ;o; No te preocupes por los reviews y gracias por pasar a dejarme uno, ya me imagino lo ocupada que estas de verdad lo aprecio mucho n.n

Jabed

Siii u_u pobrecito nuestro Mu no se merecía tanta crueldad si el es un panecito de Athena, pero bueno ya tiene aquí un rubio un tanto menos sangrón que lo consuele jajaja aunque por lo que veo Mu preferiría quizá que lo consuele Saga en estos momentos, who knows xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente chap.

 ***Spoilers**

Feliz cumpleaños Camus!


	4. 5 años

Ok, enserio, me perdí, escribí DEMASIADO esta vez y hay un par de cosas que quiero mencionar:

Esto entra en el mismo universo que la historia "De campamento" por lo que muy probablemente les va a parecer que re leen unas partes pues básicamente los flashbacks están sucediendo aquí y los incluyo porque estoy consciente de que habrá gente que se tope con este fic sin haber leído el otro y pues es importante que los ponga, les pido su comprensión jeje

Estas son memorias, entonces realmente siento que no hay una trama en si mas que situaciones que pasan alrededor de la formación de los santos de oro, por lo que quizá este un tanto aburrida, de pronto siento que solo estoy descargando todos mis headcanons aquí y me preocupa que alguien piense que estoy tratando de llegar a algún lado pero no puede pasar nada más que amor, amistad, explicar cómo en mi mundito creo que se dieron esas amistades y finalmente que Saga se vuelva loco y tome el santuario u_u por lo que realmente no espero mucha aceptación de esta historia si les soy sincera...

Finalmente quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial al artista francés Kochei a quien le robé el nombre para DeathMask (Angelo es el nombre que él le da en sus dibujos) y la idea de Milo tocando la guitarra, entre otras cosas inspirándome en muchos sentidos en su maravilloso arte para esta historia c: Les recomiendo sus dibujos ampliamente los encuentran en Tumblr Merci beaucoup c: o3o

Bueno, habiendo dicho esto (y casi advertirles que viene una carga de cosas emocionales sin sentido) empecemos el fic

El olor a miel y azúcar morena inundaban la cabaña esa mañana, lo cual hizo que el pequeño Camus se despertara, tallándose los ojos y bostezando ampliamente. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Milo había llegado con él a Siberia y ese día era su cumpleaños, por lo que intuyó que el culpable era dicho peli azul.

Cuando su vista se adaptó a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana miró parado bajo el marco de su puerta a un alegre Milo, tenía los cabellos mas despeinados de lo normal y una amplia sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con un pequeño plato y a la fuente del delicioso aroma

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Camus! Te hice un Baklava, se lo mucho que te gusta-dijo acercándole la charola a la cama, Camus la tomó tímidamente-Milo, no debiste…

-Pero quise, ahora sopla la vela…procura no congelar el pastel esta vez-rió el peli azul a lo que Camus solo sonrió de lado para después apagarla mientras Milo aplaudía animadamente.

-Bien, termina con eso porque tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti-le guiño el ojo a lo que Camus solo lo miró confundido.

-Milo, debemos entrenar, no tenemos tiempo para…

-Shh Shh Shh-le interrumpió Milo a lo que Camus arqueó una ceja-Un día menos no hará la diferencia, podemos entrenar después de la sorpresa si quieres.

Cuando ambos niños desayunaron se alistaron para salir, Milo de verdad odiaba el clima de Siberia, pero le emocionaba la idea de la sorpresa para su amigo, así que salió con un optimismo desmedido de la cabaña siendo seguido por el peli agua marina.

Ambos caminaron varios metros, afortunadamente para ellos ese día no había tormenta, tan solo el incesante frio que helaba hasta los huesos.

-Milo, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás-volteó a verlo el peli azul y siguió su camino, finalmente llegaron a un enorme lago congelado oculto tras un circulo de tupidos pinos, el sol se colaba apenas por las densas nubes dándole un aire de belleza y misterio al lugar. Milo dejó su mochila en el suelo, abrió el zipper y comenzó a hurgar en ella sacando un par de patines para el hielo ante la mirada asombrada de Camus.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Los compré…

-¿He? ¿Pero, como?

-Bueno, había estado ahorrando meses atrás para tu regalo y cuando el patriarca me dijo que me enviaría aquí pensé que este sería perfecto-le sonrió.

-Milo…-murmuró Camus, recordando que meses atrás había días en que iba a buscarlo y no estaba-Fuiste a Rodorio…

Milo bajó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su pueblo natal a lo que Camus se acercó a él y preguntó-¿Te…te lo topaste?-Milo negó con la cabeza.

-A esas horas normalmente el estaba completamente perdido, así que no tuve ningún problema…-de pronto el semblante del peli azul cambió drásticamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de una profunda tristeza.

Flashback

 _Milo era originario de Rodorio, tenía 2 hermanos: una bebé de 8 meses y un niño de año y medio, siendo él el mayor con 3 años de edad. Desgraciadamente su padre había caído en el vicio de las drogas, se había vuelto violento e irresponsable, el dinero comenzó a faltar en su casa, sus hermanos enfermaron y su madre, quien le tenía terror al padre de Milo, no se atrevía a hacer nada. El pequeño peli azul viendo la desgracia en la que se encontraban no se quedó de brazos cruzados y comenzó a hacer favores a la gente del pueblo para ganar algo de dinero y así alimentar a su familia, un día un señor de edad avanzada se compadeció de él y le regaló una guitarra, diciéndole que con ella ganaría más dinero. Al principio Milo no sabía cómo tocarla pero de a poco y por la necesidad aprendió un par de melodías, así que todos los días se ponía en una banca en la plaza principal de Rodorio a tocar._

 _Había vuelto entonces una tarde a su casa, ese día había ganado más dinero que en otras ocasiones así que se encontraba singularmente contento, quizo abrir la puerta de su casa pero no pudo empujarla por completo, lo intentó en vano varias veces pero parecía atorada, así que pasó a penas por el hueco, deseando inmediatamente no haberlo hecho nunca. Delante de él se encontraban sus dos hermanos rodeados por un charco de sangre, se veían terriblemente golpeados, dejó caer el saco de monedas y comenzó a gritar en shock, entonces escuchó una voz por detrás de la puerta, se giró y vio que ahí estaba su madre, tirada en el suelo, gravemente herida. Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Milo-¿Ma…mamá?-balbuceó mientras se acercaba a ella-Milo…-dijo ella con un hilo de voz-corre…por favor hijo, corre…_

 _-¡Mamá! ¡No voy a dejarte!-el pequeño intentó levantarla en vano, las lagrimas a penas lo dejaban ver._

 _-Te matará Milo, debes correr, te lo suplico, hazlo por mí…-la mujer sonrió débilmente para finalmente lanzar su último aliento._

 _-¡MAMÁ!-gritó mientras las lagrimas saltaban de sus ojos por la fuerza, en eso escuchó los pesados y torpes pasos de su padre y haciendo caso de la última voluntad de su madre se echo a correr sin rumbo. Corrió hasta que los pies no le dieron para más y se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, llorando sin control, dentro de sí sintió algo arder, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras la impotencia recorría su cuerpo y no notó que a su alrededor las piedras del pavimento comenzaban a flotar, pero alguien que pasaba por ahí sí lo hizo._

 _-¿Por qué lloras pequeño?-le preguntó._

 _Milo se limpió las lágrimas y mantuvo su vista en el suelo-¿Que te importa?-le respondió, a lo que el interlocutor sonrió._

 _-Bueno pequeño, a mí me importa el bienestar de todos los habitantes, ese es mi deber como patriarca._

 _Milo al escuchar esto se sobresaltó y levantó la vista, era cierto, el patriarca estaba ahí delante de él y cayó en cuenta que acaba de faltarle al respeto a la máxima autoridad de Rodorio._

 _-¡Yo…em…no sabía que!-balbuceó el chiquillo, lo cual solo generó en Shion una sonrisa._

 _-Acompáñame-le dijo suavemente el peli verde mientras extendía su mano para que Milo la tomase-te tengo una propuesta…._

Fin flashback

Una sola lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Milo a lo que Camus se acercó a él tímidamente, su expresión se mantenía igual pero intentaba forzarse a abrazar a su amigo, poniendo sus brazos torpemente alrededor de los hombros del griego de una manera tan laxa que pareciera que ni siquiera entendía el concepto de lo que un abrazo era.

Milo alzó la vista al sentir por primera vez el contacto con Camus, quien tenía su barbilla en el hombro del peli azul y había conseguido por fin abrazarlo correctamente.

-Gracias Milo, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… ¿Fuiste a Rodorio todos esos días a la misma plaza a tocar la guitarra verdad? Hasta que pudiste juntar lo suficiente….-para sorpresa de Milo lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Camus-Aun sabiendo que te lo podrías encontrar…

-Camus…-Milo no pudo soportarlo más y sollozó brevemente, para después tranquilizarse, separarse de su amigo y limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-Bueno, bueno-dijo aún con la voz temblorosa-Este es tu cumpleaños no un funeral, ¿No es así? Anda, pruébatelos.

Camus se le quedo viendo un momento a Milo pero comprendió que debían dejar el tema por la paz, así que asintió con la cabeza y se puso los patines.

Mientras en el santuario

¡Afrodita!-gritó Shura mientras corría hacia su compañero, el cual había sido lanzado varios metros en el aire por Saga ante la mirada atónita del resto de sus alumnos.

-Nunca deben bajar la guardia-aseveró el géminis-Al convertirse en caballeros de Athena todo el tiempo deberán mantenerse alertas, de hoy en adelante me convertiré en su sombra y cuando menos lo crean podrían ser atacados.

Todos se vieron con asombro entre sí, incluidos Mu y Shaka. Shura tomó a Afrodita por ambos brazos y lo levantó del suelo-¿Te encuentras bien?-el mencionado asintió con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba y se sacudía el polvo.

-Bien-continuó Saga-Muéstranos que aprendiste en Groenlandia, Afrodita-en eso el peli azul arrastró una caja de tamaño considerable al centro del coliseo-¡Todos excepto él a las gradas!-los demás le obedecieron y cuando se retiraron Saga abrió la tapa de dicha caja, dejando salir a un toro enorme el cual bufaba estrepitosamente, Afrodita abrió grandes los ojos al ver al feroz animal correr amenazadoramente hacia él.

-¿¡Qué esperas ataca Dita!?-le gritó Angelo (aka: Deathmask) prendiéndose al filo de la grada.

-¡Rosas Diabólicas!-gritó a la par que le lanzaba varias rosas al animal el cual de a poco fue perdiendo fuerza cayendo finalmente vencido al suelo a escasos centímetros de Afrodita.

-¡Así se hace Dita!-le animó el moreno, mientras que el mencionado niño cayó de rodillas al piso. Mu bajó corriendo ante la mirada asombrada de Shaka quien lo siguió y el peli lavanda se colocó al lado de Afrodita, cuando volteó a verlo su mirada había cambiado por completo, ya no se veía vacía, estaba, triste…

Afrodita comprendía que Saga había traído al toro para que el pudiera probar sus capacidades, ya que de ninguna manera podía usar ese ataque con sus compañeros, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que era injusto que el toro sufriera por su causa.

-¡Levántense todos, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento! Bien hecho Afrodita-Con esto Saga se dio la media vuelta pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un cosmos que le llamó la atención y se volvió.

-Pero... ¿Qué?

Ante la mirada atónita de todos Mu estaba liberando un poderoso cosmos mientras tenía las manos sobre el toro.

-Está…está extrayendo el veneno-murmuró Saga asombrado-¡Fuera de la arena todos!-gritó el peli azul, pero ni Mu ni Shaka lo obedecieron.

-¡Shaka! ¡Mu!-les gritó Saga-¡¿Acaso no me escucharon?!

-Mu ¿Qué estás haciendo? Cuando el toro se levante podría lastimarte…-le susurró Shaka a Mu, ignorando los gritos de Saga.

-¡No me importa no lo dejaré morir!

En eso el animal comenzó a incorporarse a lo que Mu sonrió, tomó a Shaka de la mano y se levantó arrastrándolo-¡Corre Shaka!-le gritó a lo que el indio reaccionó y comenzó a correr también. Entendió entonces que a Mu no le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para teletransportarlos lejos del toro, el cual afortunadamente se levantó algo aturdido y fue incapaz de alcanzarlos.

Pero nadie iba a salvarlos de la ira de Saga…

¡Me desobedecieron deliberadamente!-les gritaba el géminis mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala del patriarca-¡Pudieron haber resultado gravemente heridos o morir!

Los pequeños estaban parados entre el gran patriarca y Saga, tenían todas su extremidades pegadas al cuerpo y una cara de terror que se veía más bien simpática para Shion.

-Gran Patriarca, desde un principio les dije que no toleraría insolencias ¡Y esto claramente califica como insolencia!

-Shion se levantó de su silla y caminó para con los niños, Mu bajó la mirada sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado-Por favor su ilustrísima, le pido que disculpe a Shaka el no tuvo nada que ver en esto todo fue mi culpa yo fui el que curó al toro…

-No puedo hacer eso Mu y lo sabes, Shaka desobedeció una orden directa de Saga al permanecer a tu lado y por eso deben ser castigados-Ambos niños agacharon la cabeza.

-Lo siento Shaka-murmuró Mu a lo que Shaka contestó-No te disculpes, el tiene razón yo fui el que desobedecí.

Sin embargo-continuó Shion-Lo que hiciste Mu no solo fue un acto de bondad sino también demostraste un manejo impresionante de tu cosmos al ser capaz de sanar a ese animal, por eso te felicito, estoy orgulloso de ti-le sonrió y después su rostro se torno severo nuevamente-Pero ni creas que por eso te salvarás del castigo….

Shaka y Mu voltearon a verse para después pasar saliva, en lo que el patriarca les daba indicaciones.

Mientras en la casa de Cáncer

Afrodita estaba recostado en el sillón, se había decidido a ver una película para distraer un poco su mente de lo que había pasado ese día, el creía fielmente en preservar el amor y la paz en la tierra y que sus ataques debían ser perfectos para ese fin, pero… pero no a costa de animales inocentes, así no…

-¡Angelo!-interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Shura ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya sabes que sí, es molesto que me lo preguntes todo el tiempo solo entra y ya-le gritó el moreno quien no se encontraba en la sala mientras Dita le indicaba a Shura se sentara a su lado-¿Y el imbécil de Angelo que está haciendo?-le preguntó Shura.

-No lo sé pero nos alcanzará en cualquier momento-le dijo el peli celeste.

-Claro, si les digo que entrenemos de pronto les entra la pereza pero si se trata de palomitas y películas de acción estarán ahí sin falta-dijo Shura con ironía-A ese paso jamás nos convertiremos en caballeros…

-Bueno si piensas que nosotros estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo nadie te obliga a estar aquí querido-renegó el sueco cruzado de brazos a lo que Shura solo le volteó la cara.

En eso entró el peli azul, estirándose y portando su usual sonrisa torcida-¡Hey, que hay!-saludó a sus camaradas para después dejarse caer en medio de los dos, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de cada uno para molestia de ambos.

-Ange, tu brazo, pesa…-le dijo Afrodita intentando zafarse a lo que el moreno hizo una mueca y apretó más el agarre-¿Qué vamos a ver?-dijo ignorando olímpicamente al peli celeste.

-Pues tengo tres opciones, una de suspenso, una de acción y otra infantil ¿Cuál prefieren?-les preguntó el Sueco mientras sostenía las tres películas para que las vieran.

-Infantiles no-dijo el peli azul.

-Adiós "E. T."-dijo Dita tirando la película a una cesta cerca del sillón-¿Acción o suspenso entonces?

-¡Suspenso!

-¡Acción!-

Ambos niños voltearon a verse e inmediatamente lanzaron sus puños al frente-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!

-¡Gané!-exclamó Shura, quien solo se emocionaba al ganar.

-Bueno, adiós "Volver al futuro" y hola "El resplandor"-dijo el peli celeste en lo que se levantaba a colocar la película, Angelo solo se cruzó de brazos y Shura le puso "play" con el control.

Los tres niños estaban al filo del asiento, había un silencio sepulcral en la sala pues estaban tan sumergidos en la trama (y tan asustados) que ninguno se atrevía a mover un musculo, en eso un estridente grito se escuchó haciendo que los tres saltaran del asiento.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos fue eso!?-gritó Angelo.

-No lo sé…-respondió Afrodita temblando y abrazándose de Shura, quien se quedo inmóvil ya no sabía si por el miedo o por el abrazo.

De pronto escucharon de nuevo los gritos, cada vez eran peores.

-Shura…ve a ver qué ocurre-dijo el italiano.

-¡Ve tu!-le gritó el español.

-¡Ya no se peleen!-exclamó el sueco para después quedarse helado viendo hacia la salida del templo de Cáncer.

-A…Ange-Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su voz temblaba como una hoja, mientras apuntaba a la salida-¿Que…que es eso?

Se veía una sombra aproximarse al templo cada vez se volvía mas y mas pequeña mientras al fondo los gritos no cesaban. El trío de 7 años estaba al borde del colapso cuando vieron a Shaka correr para dentro del templo de cáncer lo cual hizo que brincaran de nuevo por no esperarse ver al indio pasar por ahí.

-¡Es Shaka!-gritó Shura-¡¿Shaka qué haces aquí?!

El rubio no contestó y pasó como rayo por la casa de cáncer ante la mirada atónita de los tres mayores, quienes suspiraron al verlo salir. En eso Ángelo se echo a reír a carcajada suelta-¡Idiotas, creyeron que Shaka era un fantasma!-solo para recibir un golpe por parte de Dita.

-¡Cállate, tu brincaste más alto que cualquiera de nosotros!

Por su parte Shaka pasó el resto de los templos corriendo en tiempo record, agradeciendo enormemente que en Géminis no hubiera nadie por el momento y llegó a Aries, se dirigió al dormitorio de Mu quien estaba aun gritando y sudando frío mientras se daba vueltas en la cama.

-¡Mu! ¡¿Qué te pasa despierta?! ¡Mu!-le gritaba Shaka mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, pero el lemuriano apretaba los ojos y manoteaba, mientras gritaba que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-¡Mu por favor basta!-gritaba Shaka angustiado, finalmente Mu consiguió despertar cayéndose de la cama pues se había quedado enredado en las sabanas.

¡Mu! ¿Estás bien?-le ayudó Shaka a incorporarse mientras el otro permanecía aun aturdido.

-¡Shaka!-abrió grandes los ojos Mu, ruborizándose de inmediato por la vergüenza-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta virgo, ¿Estás bien?

Mu bajó la mirada-Si, es solo que…tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

Shaka arqueó una ceja-¿Qué soñaste?-Mu no dijo nada pero por su mirada Shaka lo dedujo-¿Soñabas con el orfanato verdad?-El indio suspiro y sintió una enorme pena por su amigo, había pasado apenas un mes de que Shion lo había sacado de ahí y a pesar de que Mu había cambiado mucho desde que llegó al santuario, volviéndose un niño más bien alegre, afectuoso y amigable, era demasiado pronto para que dejara atrás la experiencia por completo.

Mu asintió con la cabeza-Shaka…-murmuró-¿Podrías…quedarte conmigo un momento por favor?-dicho esto sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse de un rojo carmesí, el cual ocultó bajando la cabeza.

-No veo por qué no, ya corrí hasta aquí-dijo el rubio-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Podríamos quizá meditar un poco ¿Te parece?-Shaka asintió y ambos se colocaron en el suelo en posición de loto, Mu comenzó a intentar dominar su respiración, que aun estaba agitada por el susto y Shaka igual pues había corrido 5 casas abajo. Mas pasados 10 minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos al lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Shaka abrió los ojos con el primer rayo de sol y se sobre saltó al no reconocer sus alrededores, volteó a su derecha y Mu estaba aun descansando a su lado, entonces recordó que había ido a Aries en la noche-Me quede dormido-pensó.

Decidió esperar a que Mu se levantara pues no le vio caso a regresar a Virgo si de todos modos ambos tenían que cumplir con el castigo que Shion les había impuesto, el lemuriano no tardo mucho en despertar y también se sobre saltó a ver a Shaka meditando delante de él-¡Shaka! Buenos días-dijo con los ojos como platos-¿Te…?

-Me quede dormido-le interrumpió.

Ya veo-un silencio incomodo se apodero de la casa de Aries-¿Quieres desayunar?-atinó a decir Mu, quien odiaba esos silencios-Anda, te hare unos momos-le sonrió.

-De acuerdo-le sonrió de vuelta Shaka.

Ambos niños desayunaron en silencio y se dirigieron después a cumplir con su castigo, debían ir al bosque pasando la aldea de Rodorio y pescar la cena para después hacer las compras en la aldea como disculpa hacia Saga.

-¿No te parece un castigo muy laxo?-le dijo Shaka a Mu a medida que se adentraban en el bosque.

-Creo que se apiadó de nosotros por haber salvado al toro-respondió en lo que movía un par de ramas que le obstruían el paso.

De pronto miraron un río delante de ellos, había una zona un tanto más alta que formada una pequeña cascada en la cual los peces brincaban corriente arriba y podían ser fácilmente atrapados.

-Esto será pan comido-dijo Shaka, quien se quitó las sandalias y parte superior de su vestimenta quedando tan solo con sus pantalones blancos y se metió al lago. Mu lo imitó quedando tan solo con sus pantalones verdes y observó divertido como Shaka luchaba con los peces arriba de las rocas, cuando finalmente uno lo golpeó en la cara tumbándolo rio abajo.

Mu intentó no reírse pero le fue imposible, a lo que Shaka le lanzó agua en la cara la cual le cayó en la boca, ocasionando que tosiera sin control.

¿A si?-replicó el lemuriano entre tosiendo y le arrojó a Shaka agua también, entrando los dos entonces en una guerra sin tregua…y olvidándose por completo de los peces.

-¿Qué clase de castigo es este?-rió Mu mientras se secaba el cabello con las manos.

-Uno que deberíamos repetir-le dijo Shaka con una sonrisa. Mu se le quedó viendo por un par de segundos, había notado que Shaka últimamente sonreía demasiado, aun que también sabía que eso solo pasaba cuando estaban juntos y de algún modo lo hacía sentir bien.

El rubio se sintió observado y volteó para con su amigo-¿Pasa algo?-Mu negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que, me alegra que seas mi amigo Shaka-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, Shaka se ruborizó de inmediato y volteó hacia el río.

-Mu, no hemos atrapado nada aún y se hará tarde…-dijo lo mas apresuradamente que pudo para distraer al lemuriano.

-Tienes razón, vamos-se levantó a prisa metiéndose de nuevo al río.

Los pequeños volvieron al santuario con todos los encargos casi para que el sol se ocultara, a la entrada en Aries Shion los estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

Iban subiendo la escalera mientras platicaban animadamente y ambos volvieron la vista viendo al patriarca esperándolos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? No sé si recuerden que esos peces eran para el almuerzo…

Los dos comenzaron a balbucear excusas inaudibles a lo que Shion solo se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos-¡Silencio!-les gritó para su sorpresa-Shaka, vete a virgo, ¡ya!

-Si gran patriarca-le dijo caminando escaleras arriba, volteó brevemente a ver a Mu a manera de despedida y después siguió su camino.

Mu trago duro al ver a Shion, se sentía un ingrato por haberse portado mal dos días seguidos.

-Acompáñame por favor, Mu-le dijo el peli verde mientras entraba a Aries, Shion se sentó en el suelo-¿No me ofreces una taza de té?

El pequeño dio un brinco y abrió los ojos como platos-Cla…Claro que si su ilustrísima-dijo mientras se apuraba a calentar el agua y volvía para sentarse junto con su mentor.

-Mu-comenzó Shion-no tienes idea de la tranquilidad que me da que seas amigo de Shaka, en un inicio tenía mucho miedo de que jamás pudieras confiar en nadie y has evolucionado sorpresivamente rápido en ese aspecto-El mencionado niño lo miró con nostalgia, la culpa creció en el por causarle problemas a la persona que lo había salvado de su infierno personal.

-Sin embargo, el día de hoy descuidaste tus deberes como aprendiz de caballero, consiguiendo que te castigue dentro de un castigo, estoy muy decepcionado de ti Mu…

En eso se escuchó silbar la tetera, Mu volteó hacia la cocina y después volteó a ver al Patriarca quien le hizo una seña con su mano para decirle que no había problema si iba. El pequeño aprovecho que estaba solo para llorar brevemente por las palabras de Shion, preparó el té y volvió ya tranquilo a la sala.

El mayor le dio un sorbo y sonrió complacido por lo bien que había aprendido a hacer su té natal, para después poner el rostro severo nuevamente-Mañana partiremos a Jamir a primera hora, alista tus cosas. Shaka por su parte se irá a India un par de meses a continuar con su entrenamiento, eso les servirá a los dos para madurar y poner en orden sus prioridades.

Mu se quedó helado, a pesar de que tenía tan poco de conocer a Shaka era muy importante para él y el pensar que dejaría de verlo meses (que para un niño de 4 años es una eternidad) le entristeció mucho, para Shion no necesitaba más castigo que ese así que una vez terminado su té le dio las gracias y se retiró.

Una vez que se aseguró que Shion se había ido y ya entrada la noche Mu se comunicó con Shaka por telepatía-Shaka, voy a irme…-

-Lo sé-le contestó-Después de salir de tu casa el patriarca vino a la mía y hablo también conmigo, estoy alistando mis cosas…No te preocupes Mu, es normal, a todos nos envían a entrenar a otros lugares.

-Solo quería despedirme-le dijo con tristeza.

Shaka se quedo pensativo un momento-Dime Mu, ¿Estas de humor para romper una última regla?

El pequeño Shaka esperó a que fuera pasada la media noche y acudió a Aries, pasando sigilosamente por las 4 casas

Entra, entra-susurró Mu, quien lo esperaba a la entrada posterior.

Una vez dentro atravesaron la casa y salieron con cuidado entre risillas del santuario dirigiéndose al coliseo, en donde se sentaron en las gradas a contemplar la luna, permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos tan solo contemplando la belleza del cielo y los astros, en eso Shaka volteó a ver a Mu, su pálida tez parecía fusionarse con la luz de la luna, haciendo aun más brillantes sus enormes ojos verdes, de pronto notó que llevaba observándolo un largo tiempo y se sobre saltó aunque Mu ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Es cierto-dijo Shaka de pronto mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo, sacando un objeto pequeño-Esto es para ti-Dicho esto se paro detrás de Mu y le colocó un collar, abrochándoselo. El lemuriano tomó en su palma el dije, era un elefante con la trompa hacia arriba y se volvió para ver a Shaka a los ojos, quedando sus rostros demasiado cerca, Shaka se puso nervioso y dio un paso atrás tropezando con la grada y cayendo sobre Mu.

Mu empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada de un apenado Shaka, quien por la impresión abrió los ojos por un momento, contemplando fijamente a los de Mu. El lemuriano se quedó mudo, perdiéndose en la profundidad de ese intenso color azul y Shaka inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos y se levantó.

-Perdona-dijo el indio acomodándose las ropas.

-Gracias Shaka, por el dije, es muy bonito-le sonrió Mu, tratando de ocultar lo intrigado que se sentía por ver los ojos de Shaka por primera vez.

-Es un amuleto de la prosperidad, te protegerá…Es por tu cumpleaños, ya que no te veré ese día estoy dándote tu regalo por adelantado...

-Shaka…-murmuró Mu y sin pensarlo lo abrazó, el indio que realmente no disfrutaba del contacto físico se quedó inmóvil ante el gesto-Te extrañare-le dijo por lo bajo.

-No…no es para tanto Mu, de verdad-Shaka se zafó del contacto con delicadeza y le sonrió a su amigo-¿Nos vamos ya?

El lemuriano asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron al santuario.

Al día siguiente acudieron juntos al aeropuerto, mas abordaron aviones distintos.

 **Contestando Reviews**

No hubo :P así que sigamos con nuestras vidas.

 ***Spoilers**

Milo x Camus fans beware nace el amor

Shaka x Mu fans ustedes quizá esperen un poco mas muahahaha

Shion x Dohko fans no me he olvidado de ustedes, de quienes si me olvide fue de Aldebarán y Aioria acabo de caer en cuenta jojojo O.O


	5. 6 años

**Notas de autora:**

Alguien siquiera esta leyendo esto? XD Bueno si no aun que sea me sirve de pasatiempo en lo que mi pierna sana n_n

Creo que me deje llevar y no cumplí para nada con los spoilers del capitulo pasado, ademas de que me deje llevar de nuevo y escribí un montón, en fin...

Saludos

...

 _En Siberia_

-Este clima no es para ti, deberías volver a Grecia Milo, el patriarca jamás debió enviarte a Siberia-Se quejaba Camus a la par que cambiaba el trapo caliente de la cabeza del peli azul, que ardía en fiebre.

-No digas tonterías Camus-tosió a lo que el mencionado niño se alejó un poco de la cama-Déjame aquí, ve a entrenar sin mi yo estaré bien.

-Como gustes-dijo el francés saliendo de la habitación, a lo que Milo suspiró.

Pero Camus no iría a entrenar, no con Milo así, el pequeño no dijo nada pero dirigió sus pasos al pueblo a comprar medicamentos, tomó lo que creyó necesario y regreso a la cabaña, preparó una sopa caliente y entró al cuarto, Milo estaba profundamente dormido. El peli agua marina se cercioró de que estuviera bien y le dejó la sopa en la modesta mesita al lado de la cama junto con las pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Horas más tarde Camus se encontraba afuera dando unos golpes en entrenamiento cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Milo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo con notable indiferencia.

-Gracias Camus-el mencionado arqueó una ceja, pero entendió a que se refería Milo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo débil pero bien.

-Eso me regresa a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Diablos Camus!-le gritó Milo, con su voz ronca por el resfrió-¡De haber sabido que me hablarías así jamás te hubiera enseñado griego!-El peli azul se dio la media vuelta y se metió a la cabaña ante la triste mirada de Camus. El no pretendía sonar grosero y estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, simplemente era muy malo para expresar sus sentimientos.

Flashback

 _-¡Déjalo! ¡No tiene caso! Morirá de cualquier modo si lo llevas con nosotros…_

 _-Así al menos tiene una oportunidad, no podre vivir tranquilo sabiendo que lo deje ahí a su suerte…_

 _Dos marineros discutían sobre el destino de un bebé de aproximadamente un año de edad que se habían encontrado en el aparcadero de Saint-Tropez, Francia. Decidieron que por las prisas lo llevarían con ellos y después verían la manera de acomodarlo en algún lado, esto, si sobrevivía el viaje._

 _El pequeño se aferró a la vida y consiguió llegar a Siberia a los dos años, resistiendo el inclemente clima gracias a que a su corta edad no conocía otra cosa más que luchar, ahí fue aceptado en un orfanatorio del cual posteriormente lo enviaron a Grecia a los 3 años._

 _Cuando llegó al santuario solo sabía hablar ruso y francés (ya que los marineros eran franceses) Shion si podía hablar con él por ser poliglota pero Camus no se entendía con sus compañeros, de por si era un niño tímido y reservado…_

 _Sin embargo Milo, siendo muy noble y curioso, lo abordó de inmediato intentando comunicarse a señas con Camus y se ofreció a enseñarle griego si él le enseñaba francés._

 _Se reunían todos los días en la biblioteca en donde Milo comenzó por leerle cuentos e historias en griego mientras se las actuaba a lo que Camus repetía lo que entendía en francés, y así pasados unos meses ya eran capaces de entenderse con una mezcla entre griego y francés, sin mencionar que se hicieron inseparables._

 _Camus sin embargo seguía siendo callado, su carácter era así, a Milo esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto ya que él era extrovertido e inquieto y siempre llenaba los silencios entre los dos con alguna broma o disparate que se le venía a la mente y eso le gustaba al francés, a pesar de que no se lo decía._

 _Fin flashback_

Camus bajo la mirada al recordar el empeño que puso Milo en enseñarle, fue una acción tan noble para alguien que ni conocía…su mirada súbitamente cambio, sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de determinación y entró a la cabaña. Encontró a Milo sentado a la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente, el cual revolvía lentamente con la cuchara mientras posaba sus ojos en un punto muerto.

-Milo-susurró Camus, acercándose al peli azul el cual alzó la mirada-Tu me conoces…

-Lo sé-le cortó el griego-Es solo que a veces desearía que no fueras tan directo, es todo.

-Sabes que no es mi intención…

Milo le sonrió débilmente-Tienes razón, perdona que te dijera eso fue muy inapropiado, jamás me arrepentiría de haberte enseñado griego ni de haber pasado ese tiempo contigo.

Camus se sentó a la mesa también y tocó la frente de Milo, solo para estar seguro.

-¿Qué haces?-arqueó una ceja el peli azul.

-Es que me pediste disculpas y eso no es para nada normal-le entre sonrió a lo que Milo lo vio con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Torpe, no es gracioso en realidad me siento mal.

-Bueno-lo tomó Camus por ambas manos, para sorpresa de Milo y lo levantó de la silla-te llevaré entonces a la cama, debes descansar-El francés camino hacia el cuarto tomado de la mano de Milo, quien lo seguía viéndolo extrañado pues el contacto físico entre ellos era básicamente nulo y se preguntaba de donde había surgido el cambio de actitud tan repentino del peli aguamarina, de pronto se encontró sonriendo ante las atenciones de Camus y pensó que le importaba poco que le ocurría al francés, siempre y cuando no le soltara la mano nunca.

 _En Jamir_

Shion le estaba enseñando a Mu no solo las técnicas propias del caballero de Aries, sino también el cómo reparar las armaduras, al principio a Mu le costaba trabajo cortarse a sí mismo, que fue la primera cosa que Shion le mostró, pero al entender la importancia de esa labor sus miedos se disiparon, abrazó esa tarea pues cada día se sentía más fascinado por sus orígenes y su rica cultura.

Además de todo Shion le había contado varias cosas a Mu sobre él ya que el pequeño se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas, así fue como se enteró de la edad de su maestro, de lo que era la guerra santa y como él y Dohko, su mejor amigo (por el cual Mu vio brillar sus ojos pero no dijo nada) habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes. Estos relatos solo hicieron crecer la ya de por sí gran admiración que Mu sentía hacia Shion.

Se había llegado el cumpleaños de Mu, Shion se levantó temprano como acostumbraba pero ese día por consideración dejo dormir a Mu un poco más.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mu-Dijo suavemente el peli verde mientras despertaba al mencionado niño, quien se sentó y luego se talló los ojos, volteó para con su maestro esbozando una débil sonrisa pues aun se encontraba somnoliento-Gracias Papá-le dijo para después prenderse del cuello del mayor el cual abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó helado.

Mu de pronto se terminó de despertar y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se soltó súbitamente de Shion y lo miró aterrado, pero se aterró mas cuando vio un par de lágrimas salir de los ojos del Patriarca.

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quise…!-decía sin poder articular enunciado alguno y agitando sus manos vigorosamente a lo que Shion solo se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió dulcemente.

-No es nada, descuida-con esto le sacudió juguetonamente los cabellos al peli lila y se dirigió a la puerta-Vamos al pueblo, ahí celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Mu sonrió y volteó a ver el dije de elefante el cual aun colgaba de su cuello, lo sostuvo con su pequeña mano y después volvió la vista hacia el patriarca y asintió con la cabeza.

El mes paso como un parpadeó y sorpresivamente aun que había extrañado a Shaka y los demás, Mu se había entretenido bastante encontrándole un carisma singular a Jamir, al frío, a la quietud, a la compañía de su maestro al cual quería demasiado, a las labores y al duro entrenamiento, había crecido y madurado bastante en ese mes.

De vuelta al santuario también estaban Milo y Camus, Shion le presentó este último a Mu. Mu quien ya era más bien un niño desenvuelto lo saludo con singular alegría y comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas, cosa que para nada agradó a Milo, quien tomó al francés del brazo y se excuso diciendo que estaban muy cansados por el viaje y se retirarían.

Mu se quedó confundido y solo se encogió de hombros-supongo que hablaré con el después-dijo a lo cual Shion solo negó con la cabeza por la actitud de Milo.

Ese día Aldebarán corrió a su encuentro y tuvieron una animada comida en la cual Mu le platicó todo, incluso la parte en la que tuvo que cortarse los brazos para reparar armaduras, lo cual provocó horror en el rostro del brasileño. Este le narró que el entrenamiento con Aioria estaba resultando bastante bien aun que el ojiverde constantemente se quejaba con su hermano y eso los retrasaba un poco, además de que Aioros no podía evitar ser sobreprotector y blando con Aioria.

Mu suspiró al recordar entonces a Saga a quien no había visto en todo el día, supuso que su entrenamiento continuaría mañana y por tal cosa no había motivo para que el géminis lo llamase. Una vez terminada su comida Mu se despidió de Aldebarán y se dirigió a Aries.

Pasaron un par de días en los cuales, por ausencia de Shaka, Saga estaba entrenando con Mu. El mayor se sentía asombrado por la fuerza telequinética que el pequeño de 5 años tenía, pero hacerlo pelear para el peli azul era todo un circo porque el lemuriano no quería combatir y tenía que recordarle constantemente que por eso estaba aquí en el santuario.

Angelo, Afrodita y Shura por su parte también se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes y mas unidos, pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos y habían desarrollado una amistad de amor-odio bastante cómica en la cual Ángelo era más bien ácido y bromista, Afrodita era quien dotaba de mimos y apapachos no solicitados (pero si bien recibidos) a sus camaradas y Shura era el centrado que los ponía a raya y los obligaba a entrenar.

Sin embargo los tres se habían convertido también en el terror del santuario haciéndole pesadas bromas a los niños e incluso algunas veces a sus maestros llevándose varios gritos y castigos de Saga y regaños flojos y sin consecuencias de Aioros. Las más recientes eran haber sustituido la crema de las galletas de Aioria por pasta dental y haber aceitado el piso de géminis, resultando en una fuerte caída de Saga, quien a pesar de no haberlos visto supo de inmediato que no se podía tratar de nadie más.

Ese mes se pasó pronto también llegando Mayo y con ello Shaka, Mu insistió en ir con el patriarca al aeropuerto para recibir a su amigo y todo el camino llevó una enorme sonrisa lo cual a Shion le ocasionaba gracia, finalmente en la sala de espera Mu no dejaba de mover sus pequeños pies mientras permanecía sentado al lado de Shion y levantaba la cabeza cada tanto en búsqueda del indio, cuando finalmente lo vio se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia el sin esperar siquiera a que el peli verde lo siguiera.

Shaka alzó la vista pues vio a varios adultos hacer caras de asombro y doblarse graciosamente en lo que Mu se abría paso entre la multitud, de pronto lo tuvo justo frente a él-¡Shaka!-gritó el chiquillo, iba a abrazarlo pero se contuvo recordando que el rubio era amante de su espacio personal.

-Hola Mu-le saludo con su voz calma, sonriendo levemente-me alegra verte.

-A mi también-sonrió el lemuriano mientras lo inspeccionaba con sus vivaces ojos-Haz crecido.

-No lo creo-le contestó.

En eso los alcanzó Shion quien tomó las cosas de Shaka-¿Nos vamos niños?-Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y así dejaron el aeropuerto.

Una vez en el auto ambos niños se sentaron en la parte de atrás, Shaka poso sus ojos en la ventana mientras Mu lo miraba con curiosidad-¿Cómo te fue en India?-le preguntó.

-Bien-se limitó a contestar, Mu no sabía que le ocurría a su amigo, normalmente era serio pero ahora parecía estarlo más de lo normal.

-¿Seguro?-insistió el lemuriano.

-Si Mu.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-No mucho, entrenar con los monjes, meditar, fortalecer mi mente.

Mu se quedó pensativo un momento, había notado algo diferente en Shaka inmediatamente cuando lo vio, por eso le preguntó si había crecido, pero no era eso, ¿quizá era el aura de Shaka, estaba, distinta…? el peli lila miró hacia el frente y decidió no seguir haciendo más preguntas.

Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta llegar al santuario, una vez que Shion se alejó de ellos Mu se dispuso a irse a Aries pero fue detenido por Shaka, quien lo tomó de la muñeca-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó refiriéndose a los vendajes en ambos brazos del lemuriano.

El ojiverde volteó a ver a su amigo extrañado-Ah, no es nada, fue resultado de mi entrenamiento-mintió, no quería preocupar a Shaka como lo había hecho con Aldebarán.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?-le dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y acompaño a Mu al templo de Aries.

Una vez en Aries Mu se acercó con la tetera y le sirvió al rubio, lo vio de reojo y dijo-Shaka, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Por supuesto-le contesto con su voz serena-sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa pero no por eso obtendrás una respuesta-le sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? Sé que no eres ciego, y aun que lo fueras no tendrías por que mantenerlos así, entonces, si no te molesta, me gustaría saber cuáles son tus motivos-El pequeño tibetano dio un sorbo a su té, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que le causaba esperar por la respuesta del indio. Este agacho su cabeza sin responderle, Mu se apresuro entonces a decirle-Shaka, si no puedes decírmelo, lo entenderé no te preocu…

-No Mu-le interrumpió Shaka-Es solo que, jamás había tenido esta intimidad con nadie…-el indio se quedo pensativo en lo que acababa de decir, era cierto, jamás creyó llegar hasta este punto con Mu, definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente para él cuando decidió ser compañero del lemuriano.

El peli lavanda lo miro con comprensión y se acerco a él, dándole a entender que tenía su total atención.

\- Veras, sabes que la modestia no es mi fuerte y por lo tanto no deberá sorprenderte que afirme que mi cosmos es muy poderoso, probablemente el más poderoso de los aspirantes a caballeros dorados….

Mu lo miró y negó con la cabeza, suspirando y haciendo una mueca de desagrado, lo cual le causo gracia al rubio.

-Por lo tanto-prosiguió Shaka-desde que fui consciente de él mi maestro, el gran Buda, me ordeno mantener mis ojos cerrados para así controlar mi cosmos y no dañar a nadie, pues de no controlarlo podría herir a otros.

-Ya veo-comentó Mu-Es sorprendente como logras ver y ser tan bueno para el combate en esa condición, pero me sorprende aun mas que renunciaras a mantener tus ojos abiertos por el bien de los demás, eso es muy admirable Shaka…

El pequeño calló, no quiso desmentir al lemuriano, pues realmente lo que él pretendía era manejar mejor su cosmos, las personas no eran su primordial preocupación, salvo Mu. Al pensar esto se sobresaltó, no había caído en cuenta de que Mu en realidad le importaba, mas bien, no había querido profundizar en el pensamiento de que le importaba. El estaba convencido de que las relaciones personales eran obstáculos pero no podía evitar sentir simpatía por ese niño que le sonreía alegremente haciéndolo sonreír a el también.

-Supongo-se limitó a contestar finalmente después de un prolongado silencio.

Mu lo miró por un par de segundos, el rostro sereno, los cabellos rubios algo rebeldes, la tez dorada…y de pronto sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima, tocó la tetera en un esfuerzo por encontrar una excusa para salir corriendo y dijo-¡Oh, se ha enfriado el té, iré a ponerlo al fuego!-dicho esto voló a la cocina mientras Shaka lo seguía con la mirada, extrañado por la prisa con la que se había ido a hacer una cosa tan tonta.

Ya en la cocina el lemuriano puso la tetera al fuego, abrió el grifo y se echo agua en la cara, puso sus manos a ambos costados de la tina y se quedó viendo como el agua corría un par de segundos. No era Shaka el que había cambiado, _era él._

Al día siguiente Saga y Aioros les dijeron que ahora debían entrenar por su cuenta pues ellos ya les habían enseñado todo lo necesario y solo debían practicarlo, posteriormente serian enviados a misiones así que debían estar preparados si querían sobrevivir a las mismas. Los pequeños asintieron con la cabeza y los mayores se dieron la media vuelta saliendo del coliseo, una vez fuera Saga inhaló profundamente y exhaló poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza caminando con tranquilidad-¡al fin me he librado de esos demonios!-pensó mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado antes de que alguno lo hiciera regresar. Por su parte Aioros sintió una especie de desprendimiento y volvió su vista a la salida del coliseo-Milo y Camus-murmuró-A ustedes básicamente no les enseñé nada…quizá debería volver y…-no pudo terminar el enunciado pues fue arrastrado de las ropas por Saga.

-¡Pero Saga…suéltame!-El géminis no dijo nada solo continuó alejando a su amigo del coliseo.

Cuando Saga y Aioros se fueron el coliseo se volvió un caos: Aioria corrió tras su hermano siendo detenido por Ángelo quien lo tomó de los pantaloncillos alzándolo ante la risa de Afrodita y una mirada más bien de desaprobación de Shura, quien se alejó y comenzó a practicar excalibur por su cuenta. Aldebarán trató verbalmente y en vano de que Ángelo soltara a Aioria mientras Milo y Camus los miraban más expectantes que interesados. En eso Mu volteó a ver a Shaka y le dijo-¿Quieres una demostración de justicia?-Shaka solo arqueó una ceja y Mu cerró los ojos, en eso el moreno comenzó a levitar por los aires soltando inmediatamente a Aioria quien cayó ágilmente de pie (cual gato) al suelo.

-¡Bájame Mu!-comenzó a gritar mientras Afrodita intentaba alcanzarlo inútilmente-¡No tengo ningún problema contigo y no quisiera tenerlo!-le dijo.

-Lo siento Ángelo, ¡pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras lastimas a mis amigos!-le respondió el lemuriano.

-¡Bájalo ya Mu basta!-gritó Afrodita quien ya se había cansado de brincar.

-No hasta que prometa que dejará en paz a Aioria.

-¡Lo prometo lo prometo!-gritó y Mu lo dejó caer suavemente al suelo, el afectado se sacudió las ropas y después volteó a ver amenazadoramente a Mu.

-¡Pero tú no correrás la misma suerte!-En eso el moreno comenzó a correr hacia el lemuriano quien se quedó ahí parado viéndolo retadoramente.

-¡Kan!-se escuchó de pronto en lo que Shaka se ponía delante de Mu y Ángelo salía botado algunos metros atrás por golpear con la barrera.

Mu se quedó boquiabierto, fuera del entrenamiento jamás había visto a Shaka atacar. El italiano se quedo tirado en el suelo viendo a los dos niños mientras jadeaba por la ira, Shura lo levantó y le dijo-Ya déjalos Ángelo-El mencionado se soltó del agarre con violencia y se encaminó a la salida del coliseo junto con sus amigos.

-Gracias Shaka.

-No hay de qué ¿sabes? Ya no deberíamos entrenar aquí en el coliseo, lo mejor será que busquemos otro lugar…

Mu se quedó pensativo un momento y de pronto su rostro se iluminó-¡Ya sé donde! ¡El bosque! Donde fuimos a pescar ¿Recuerdas?

Shaka sonrió-Ese es un buen lugar Mu, vamos allá.

…

El tiempo paso muy rápido en lo que los niños siguieron entrenando y haciéndose más fuertes, dominando sus técnicas y creciendo no solo en lo físico sino también en lo personal. Pronto los más jóvenes tenían ya 6 años, los mayores 9 y Afrodita ya había ganado la armadura de piscis, siendo el primero de ellos en convertirse en santo de oro.

Shion le había ofrecido a Shaka la oportunidad de ganar la armadura de virgo hacia un par de días, sin embargo a pesar de demostrar una fuerza más que necesaria para ganar dicha armadura, esta aún no lo aceptó como caballero.

-Shaka, la armadura no te eligió porque no tengas el poder suficiente-le explicó el patriarca- Sino porque emocionalmente no estás listo para convertirte en caballero.

Esto causo gran turbación en el rubio, ¿como él siendo un discípulo de buda, meditando y con conciencia y dominio de sus emociones no estaba listo emocionalmente para convertirse en caballero?, debía ser una especie de chiste ¿Qué más podía posiblemente necesitar? Notablemente frustrado se dirigió a su casa y no salió en días, ni siquiera se había comunicado con Mu, quien prefirió mejor darle su espacio.

Sin embargo, pasados 5 días del suceso el lemuriano se comenzó a preocupar, ya que ellos se veían a diario ya fuese para entrenar, comer, jugar o las tres cosas. Además, cosa que ninguno de los dos admitiría si se los preguntaran, en las noches se escapaban para dormir juntos, todo había empezado por las pesadillas de Mu, quien desde la vez que Shaka fue a Aries a saber que le ocurría opto por subir a la sexta casa cada que tenía un mal sueño, después se les volvió rutina y eran raras las noches que no compartían la cama.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no eran tan discretos como pensaban, pues por lo menos Aldebarán y Aioria lo habían notado, pero no decían nada. Saga también lo sabia pero no le veía nada de malo, pues eran niños y el estaba al tanto de las pesadillas de Mu, así que los dejaba que se salieran con la suya. El que no se había dado cuenta era el guardián de la 4ta casa, que solía dormir profundamente y bien podía pasar un torbellino por ahí sin que él se enterara.

Entonces Mu se dirigió a la casa de virgo en donde encontró a Shaka desmayado en el suelo, subió a toda prisa con el patriarca cargando al rubio y este después de inspeccionarlo le dijo que había contraído varicela, muy probablemente como resultado de alguna de sus visitas a la india. El lemuriano se quedó mudo y se sintió inmediatamente culpable por no haber acudido antes, quizá de ser así Shaka no se habría enfermado tan gravemente. Shion le indico que no debía acercarse a Shaka por ningún motivo a lo que el peli lila rápidamente alegó que no podía dejar a Shaka solo, pues el patriarca estaba siempre tan ocupado que no sería capaz de cuidarlo.

Shion se molestó pues si Mu se quedaba obviamente se enfermaría y no quería lidiar con dos enfermos, así que lo teletransportó a Aries, pasándose por el arco del triunfo la regla de no usar esa técnica.

Shaka se encontraba muy incomodo pues tenía las manos vendadas, su cuerpo cubierto de una gruesa capa de crema para la comezón (que en su opinión no ayudaba en nada) y encima de todo eso se aburría a muerte.

De pronto un olor familiar lo hizo incorporarse además de un cosmos que él conocía muy bien…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te traje algo de té y momos, no se si ya comiste…-dijo tímidamente Mu, quien sostenía una bandeja con dichos alimentos.

-Vete, vas a enfermarte, además, Shion te castigara…-le dijo Shaka lo mas fríamente que pudo.

-Lo se, pero no me importa, no voy a dejarte aquí solo…

-Mu…-murmuró Shaka, quien estaba sumamente conmovido por el gesto, el tibetano estaba dispuesto a permanecer a su lado sin importarle el enfermarse o el regaño que podía recibir por parte del Patriarca.

-Toma, bebe esto, te sentirás mejor-le dijo tiernamente mientras le daba el té a beber de sus manos, lo cual hizo que Shaka se ruborizara, Mu no pudo evitar sonreír-Hice los momos de vegetales-le dijo, pues el indio era vegetariano-¿Quieres? No se si la enfermedad te quite el apetito…

-Está bien-le interrumpió el rubio-los comeré con gusto-Shaka volteó a verse ambas manos y suspiró con enfado-Maldición, soy un inútil gracias a este maldito virus…

Ni siquiera había terminado de quejarse cuando Mu le introdujo un pedazo de momo en la boca, ante la mirada extrañada de Shaka que apenas atinó a tragárselo sin atragantarse.

-Deja de llorar-Se burló el peli lila-¿Dónde dejas al orgulloso Shaka, reencarnación de buda, portador del cosmos más poderoso del santuario?

-Claramente murió cuando me introdujiste ese trozo de momo en la boca…

Mu soltó una carcajada con el comentario del indio, quien tan solo se limitó a sonreírle.

En eso entró Saga a la habitación, Shaka inmediatamente volteó a ver a Mu y después a Saga.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó el géminis-¿Acaso no te dijo el patriarca que no vinieras?

-Sí pero…

-Sal de mi vista inmediatamente y ruégale a Athena que no te enfermes pues si lo haces Shion es capaz de matarte con sus propias manos…

Mu tragó duro pero no salió de la habitación sin antes decirle a Saga-¿Usted se quedará con él maestro?

-Por supuesto, yo ya tuve varicela así que me encargaré de él, no te preocupes.

Sorpresivamente Saga le sonrió, el géminis no podía negar que tenía cierta preferencia por Mu, que era un niño tranquilo y obediente, secretamente deseaba que el resto de los niños fuesen tan fáciles de manejar como él.

Para su mala suerte fue cuestión de dos días para que el lemuriano cayera también enfermo, siendo Saga quien lo llevó a la sala patriarcal junto con Shaka, la cual de pronto se convirtió en la cuarentena para ambos niños.

Shion se enfadó muchísimo con Mu y le dejó instrucciones a Saga de que lo castigara por desobedecerlo, sin importarle el hecho de que estaba gravemente enfermo. Sin embargo, Saga no pudo hacerlo-Al contrario del patriarca, yo no castigaré un acto de bondad-le dijo a tiempo que revolvía un poco sus cabellos, Shaka lo miró incrédulo y quizá un tanto receloso pues sabía de los sentimientos de Mu hacia Saga, aun que el propio Mu jamás se lo hubiese dicho.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora que ambos están enfermos eso irónicamente aligerará mi carga-pensó Saga-pues ya no tendré que estar tan al pendiente de Shaka.

-Si me necesitan Mu, ¿puedes llamarme por telepatía?-le preguntó el griego a lo que Mu asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que Saga salió del cuarto, Shaka se echo a reír a carcajada abierta para sorpresa de Mu, quien jamás lo había visto así ¿Se le subiría la fiebre?

-Debes sentirte soñado ¿Verdad Mu?-le dijo burlonamente, cosa que el lemuriano no entendió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, gracias a esto tendrás a Saga atendiéndote por 40 días...

Mu se sobresaltó por las palabras de Shaka y se ruborizó inmediatamente-Pero… ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Así que es cierto?-le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No no lo es!-le gritó Mu, a lo que Shaka arqueó una ceja-Yo…-murmuró el lemuriano bajando la mirada-Alguna vez fue así, pero ya no…

Shaka hizo un gesto que Mu no pudo interpretar pero parecía algo entre asombro y… ¿dicha? Decidió mejor no ponerle atención.

La plática murió ahí y mejor se dedicaron a inventar juegos que pudieran hacer dentro de un cuarto y sin ningún juguete ni material cerca más que libros viejos y unas cuantas hojas y lápices. Así inventaron historias, meditaron un poco, actuaron escenas de libros y la lista siguió y siguió pues tenían todavía otros 39 días en los cuales no podrían hacer otra cosa más que entretenerse entre ellos.

De pronto ya estaban en el ultimo día de la cuarentena, se veían muchísimo mejor y el único saldo que tuvieron fue una herida cada quien, Shaka en el cuello y Mu en la barbilla, ambos niños lo vieron como un "souvenir" de la experiencia de haber durado encerrados 40 días juntos "sin haberse matado entre ellos" como les gustaba bromear.

-Mu-dijo de pronto Shaka, el mencionado soltó el avioncito de papel que estaba empezando a hacer y volteó a verlo-¿Está mal que me alegre que te hayas enfermado también?-dijo esto casi como un susurro y agregó-Estar aquí 40 días sin ti hubiera sido aburridísimo.

El tibetano en vez de molestarte por el egoísmo del indio, le sonrió y con toda la inocencia del mundo le dijo-Shaka, jamás creí que algún día fueras a admitir que te agradaba mi presencia. El rubio dio un pequeño brinco en sobresalto, _era cierto_ , acababa de decir en pocas palabras que lo necesitaba, cuando cayó en cuenta de eso Shaka entro en pánico. El no debía y no podía aferrarse a algo terrenal, de ser así estaría alejándose de su objetivo personal que era ser el más cercano a Dios…Pero su lado humano clamaba lo que él denominaba "tontos placeres" que solo Mu le brindaba: la sonrisa cálida, las comidas con té caliente y platicas triviales, su estúpidamente cursi manera de ser, la atención que ponía a los detalles, como hacer comida sin carne porque él era vegetariano…a sus cortos 6 años Shaka estaba experimentando lo que mucha gente no logra conocer en toda su vida: un amor puro y sincero que le aterraba hasta la mas mínima fibra de su ser, pero el aun no tenía la madurez suficiente para comprender esos sentimientos, solo entendía que quería a Mu como a nada ni nadie en el mundo y eso lo llenó de incertidumbre. De pronto ya no sabía quién era ni que quería, se sintió perdido pues sus objetivos comenzaron a parecerle poca cosa si para llegar a ellos debía renunciar a Mu.

Pero, pero eso no estaba bien...¿Que haría ahora? Para empezar Shaka optó por comenzar a entrenar mas días solo y le inventó a Mu una excusa tonta que el lemuriano no se trago del todo, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

Pasados los días y viendo que la situación no mejoraba, Shaka fue directamente con Shion a hacerle una solicitud.

-Gran Patriarca, le pido por favor continuar mi entrenamiento en la India, por un par de meses...

Shion lo miró extrañado-¿Algún motivo en particular?

-Me gustaría visitar mi tierra por una ultima vez antes de dedicar mi vida al santuario-Mintió, de ninguna manera le diría que era para aclarar sus sentimientos.

A Shion esa excusa le pareció pobre pero justa-Bien, te iras 5 meses entonces, pronto te daré los detalles de tu vuelo.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de la sala del Patriarca rumbo a Virgo.

...

 **Reviews**

0

 ***Spoilers**

¿Dos Sagas?

el Río Ganges traerá fuertes revelaciones para Shaka

Una pelea con un fatídico desenlace


	6. 7 años

Notas de Autora:

Ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, que de algún modo quería que fuera breve pero tener tanto tiempo libre solo hizo que me extendiera demasiado, gracias a quienes me inspiraron a terminarla ¡Por fin lo logré! Ahora a seguir con otros proyectos, que tengo varios en mente, como un Milo x Camus y pues mi eterno OTP Shaka y Mu, aun que en esta ocasión quiero hacer un Mu x Shaka para variar un poco jeje

Ahora si me pase y escribí un montón por lo cual nuevamente voy a dividir esto en dos para que no sea tan cansado de leer. Bueno, basta de charla comencemos con el fic :)

…..

 _"_ _Shaka, Shaka… ¿Por qué te fuiste del santuario?"_

 _"_ _Necesitaba pensar maestro, he decidido regresar hasta que mi mente esté preparada para recibir la armadura de Virgo…"_

 _"_ _Shaka, no pienses que no pasa nada simplemente porque no vez tu crecimiento, las grandes cosas crecen en silencio…"_

El pequeño se quedó meditando en eso, sin entender a que se refería o como se relacionaba con lo que él le había dicho. Ya llevaba varios días que Buda le cuestionaba el porqué se había regresado a la india y cuando él le daba sus motivos parecía intentar disuadirlo de su decisión.

Un día, apesadumbrado por no comprender las palabras de su maestro, salió del monasterio a caminar un poco y pudo observar en las calles algo que no había notado antes: el hambre, el sufrimiento, la miseria, personas enfermas, niños como él con los estomagas hinchados rogando por un trozo de pan…finalmente pasó por el rio Ganges, ahí vio a miles de personas que acudían para purificarse en sus aguas, como parte de las creencias de su país. Sin embargo, al ver más de cerca pudo observar que no solo había personas vivas, sino también muertas en el río. Esto le causó tal impacto que duró deprimido por días, al notar esto su maestro le ayudó a entender que no debía estar triste por la pobreza, el sufrimiento y la muerte, ya que no existía felicidad sin sufrimiento y viceversa y le hizo saber al rubio que se encontraba agradecido de ver que al fin Shaka sentía compasión y autentica empatía por el sufrimiento ajeno.

 _"_ _Querido Shaka, por fin lo has entendido, no es tu fuerza física la que te hace merecedor de la armadura, sino la fuerza de tu espíritu, esa que te impulsa a poner la vida de los demás por encima de la tuya, eso Shaka es lo que realmente te hará un caballero"_

El joven abrió los ojos ante tal revelación y entendió que sus sentimientos por Mu no lo habían vuelto más débil, o alejado de sus objetivos, sino que por el contrario le habían ayudado a alcanzar algo que por sí mismo jamás hubiera conseguido. Había sido capaz de querer y respetar a los otros al quererlo y respetarlo a él.

Impactado por la nueva dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos le agradeció a su maestro con una sonrisa y salió corriendo a tomar el vuelo más próximo a Grecia.

….

El peli lila se encontraba sentado en el primer escalón de la casa de Aries, moviendo sus pies mecánicamente mientras veía el cielo atardecer, las nubes eran empujadas lentamente por el viento así como sus cabellos, el poco sol que quedaba calentaba su pálida piel creando un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Shaka se había ido, el lemuriano había sufrido mucho el primer mes sin él y más por la manera tan repentina en la que pasaron las cosas.

Flashback

 _Mu fue a la casa de virgo a buscar a su amigo y lo encontró empacando sus cosas con rapidez._

 _-Shaka-murmuró el tibetano-¿A dónde vas?_

 _El rubio ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y siguió empacando -Me voy a la India Mu-le dijo con un tono algo seco. El oji verde los abrió como platos-¿A la india? Pero ¿Por qué?_

 _-Quiero ir a mi tierra antes de volverme caballero de oro, pues presiento que será pronto-le dijo -(dos mentiras en una, vaya)-pensó para sí._

 _Mu no le creyó, lo miró con sospecha y finalmente le dijo-Como quieras, si no quieres decirme la verdad allá tu-Con eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa de virgo ante la mirada asombrada y un tanto herida de Shaka, quien tan solo suspiró y siguió empacando._

Fin flash back

Sin embargo el tiempo le había sentado bien al lemuriano para pensar, leer, investigar, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para entender sus sentimientos. Incluso se había sentado tardes enteras frente al televisor viendo películas que él y Shaka solían ver, encontrando en todas estas cosas la respuesta.

Al principio no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, pues siendo tan pequeños le parecía incorrecto tener sentimientos tan fuertes. Ambos tenían tan solo 7 años, Shaka recién los había cumplido…pero no podía negar que como fuese estaban ahí, y aun que al principio intento forzarse a cambiar de parecer, se dio cuenta que era inútil, mientras Shaka viviera lo acompañarían.

En eso alzó la mirada al sentir una presencia familiar, cuando volteó a ver al pie de las escaleras sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco-Shaka…-escapó de sus labios en un susurro, sintió un fuerte impulso de levantarse de golpe y correr hacia el indio, y así lo hizo…

-¡Shaka!-gritó el chiquillo al ir a su encuentro, el mencionado niño le sonrió y dejó caer su mochila al suelo, consciente de lo que seguía, y si, Mu lo abrazó con tanto cariño y fuerza como Shaka había deseado desde hacía meses atrás y para sorpresa del lemuriano, su abrazo fue correspondido por primera vez.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de romper el contacto por lo que parecieron eternidades, ni siquiera se hablo una palabra, era como si con ese abrazo quisieran compensar 5 meses de ausencia.

-Veo que has vuelto Shaka, ¿Por qué no me avisaste para que fuera por ti?-Se escuchó una voz en el fondo, la inconfundible voz del Patriarca, sin embargo esta vez sonaba un tanto severa. Los niños rompieron el abrazo entonces y al ver a Shion pudieron notar en su semblante que no se veía muy complacido, mas no estaban seguros del por qué.

Lo que los pequeños no sabían es que el patriarca era más perceptivo que cualquiera de ellos dos, sus años lo habían vuelto sabio y observador por lo que pudo notar que en ese abrazo había muchas cosas no dichas, y no le gusto para nada. Recordó instantáneamente a Dohko, quien vivió con él una situación similar a esta y el sufrimiento que ambos pasaron por nunca poder llegar a estar juntos del todo. Primero fue el entrenamiento, volverse santos de bronce y súbitamente de oro por la guerra santa, ser los únicos sobrevivientes y que por ello Shion fuese nombrado patriarca y Dohko el protector del sello en los cinco picos, quedando entonces a miles de kilómetros de distancia sin ninguna posibilidad de verse nuevamente.

Esto había hecho amargo al principio el corazón de Shion, pero la edad le dio resignación y sabiduría aceptando su destino y abrazándolo, volviéndose hasta ahora el mejor patriarca que el santuario había tenido. Más aún invadía su mente el pensamiento del hubiera "Se lo hubiera dicho" "Lo hubiera besado" "Hubiera declinado el puesto"….el no quería eso para Mu, así que verlo con Shaka de pronto lo hizo entrar en pánico.

-Shaka-dijo el peli verde, sin darle oportunidad al rubio de contestarle su pregunta anterior-Vete a virgo a descansar.

Shaka obedeció y Mu volteó a ver a su maestro con desconcierto, sin embargo no dijo nada y entró a la casa de Aries.

Al día siguiente

-¡Gran Patriarca! ¡Gran patriarca!-los gritos de Deathmask, apodo que ya se le decía pero se tornó en su nombre oficial al obtener la armadura de cáncer, sacaron al patriarca de su concentración.

-¿Qué ocurre, Deathmask?-

-¿Es una orden del santuario permanecer en nuestras casas por la noche?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así es, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, me gustaría informarle de alguien que no está siguiendo dichas órdenes…

Y ahí estaban nuevamente, como en varias ocasiones atrás, Mu y Shaka en la sala patriarcal siendo regañados por Shion.

-¡No deben! ¡No pueden! ¡Está mal! ¿En que están pensando ustedes dos? ¡¿Desde hace cuanto llevan haciendo esto?!-el patriarca parecía estarse haciendo esas preguntas a él mismo más que a los niños mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo sin fin de señales con las manos y volteando al cielo en búsqueda de una respuesta-. Estaba gritando tan fuerte que todo el santuario terminó por enterarse que Shaka y Mu dormían juntos desde hacía años.

-¡Se los prohíbo! ¿Me escucharon? No importa que excusa me den, que tanto miedo, frío o lo que sea tengan ¡no volverán a pisar otra casa que no sea la suya en la noche! ¿Entendieron?

-Si gran patriarca-dijeron al unísono y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Shion se relajó un poco, suspiró y comenzó a frotarse el puente de la nariz con los dedos en un intento por tranquilizarse-Ahora lárguense de mi vista-les dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y los dedos en su nariz.

Los chiquillos no lo dudaron dos veces en salir corriendo de ahí, cada que pasaban por una casa se burlaban de ellos, incluso Camus hizo una mueca cuando pasaron por Acuario, incapaz de mantener su frio semblante por lo cómico de la situación. Era bien sabido que Shion era muy sobre protector con Mu y aun que ahora se trataba de algo tan tonto Shion lo había elevado a un extremo tal como si atrapara a dos adolescentes en una situación indecorosa.

 _Mientras en Rodorio_

Saga se encontraba haciendo las compras del día, nada especial, se había dividido la lista con Aioros quien fue a otro mercado para agilizar las cosas. El joven tomó una naranja pero alguien atinó a tomar la misma a la vez, cuando Saga levantó la vista sintió que la fuerza en las piernas le faltaba, su quijada se cayó al piso y estaba seguro que nunca había abierto tan grandes los ojos en toda su vida.

-Al fin te he encontrado, hermano…-le sonrió el joven dueño de la otra mano que se debatía con el por la naranja.

-Kanon-alcanzó a balbucear Saga-Yo…Yo creí…

-¿Qué estaba muerto?-le dijo con un tono de ironía a lo que Saga no respondió nada, solo se quedo viéndolo, incapaz de procesar el hecho de tenerlo de frente.

-¿No vas a abrazarme, hermano?-le dijo con cinismo a lo que Saga soltó la naranja y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, aun que su semblante no había cambiado.

-¿Pero…como? ¿Qué…que haces aquí Kanon dímelo?-le dijo aun con su hermano en brazos.

-Desde ese día no paré de buscarte-Kanon rompió el contacto, viendo a su gemelo a los ojos-Supuse en vano que tu estarías haciendo lo mismo, pero veo que te encuentras bastante cómodo…-Con ello se le quedo viendo a las bolsas de Saga, repletas de comida-Supe por la gente de aquí que eres el caballero de oro de géminis, pues varios me confundieron contigo naturalmente…

-Kanon, yo…-Saga bajo la mirada-De verdad lo siento…creí que no habías sobrevivido.

-Bueno, no te culpo, yo también creí que no sobreviviría…

Flash back

 _Los gemelos provenían de Delfos, Grecia y habían iniciado un peregrinaje hacia Atenas para convertirse en caballeros, en el cual se habían visto en diversas situaciones difíciles como soportar hambre, temperaturas extremas, peleas y robos. Ambos eran muy pequeños, contando con apenas 5 años y solo se tenían el uno al otro. Un día se vieron dentro de un fuerte diluvio, intentaron refugiarse pero las calles se estaban inundando rápidamente formando fuertes corrientes que arrastraban incluso autos y puestos ambulantes, ambos intentaron encontrar un punto alto para refugiarse pero eran muy pequeños aún y la lluvia era más rápida que sus pasos._

 _Fueron entonces arrastrados por la corriente, Saga tomó a Kanon de ambas manos e intentaron no soltarse a pesar de que eran empujados violentamente, por desgracia no solo estaban ellos en el torrente sino objetos que había ido acumulando con el paso y uno de ellos los separó._

 _-¡Kanon!-gritó Saga antes de que la corriente lo sumergiera y arrastrara sin el poder hacer nada, la última visión que tuvo de su hermano fue la mirada de terror al soltarse de su agarre. El pequeño Saga despertó horas después rodeado de un montón de gente, estaba en un refugio, una persona lo había encontrado y salvado llevándolo para que lo atendieran. Se levantó de inmediato ignorando que estaba gravemente herido por las ramas y objetos que habían logrado golpear su cuerpo y buscó a Kanon en el refugio, sin éxito, empezó entonces a llorar amargamente cuando entendió que había perdido lo único que tenía en la vida._

 _Pasó poco tiempo en el refugio y se encamino al santuario, decidido a cumplir con el destino que tenia trazado con más empeño en memoria de su hermano, mas el mayor ignoraba que Kanon no había muerto._

 _Desgraciadamente el menor no había corrido con la misma suerte y había terminado arrastrado de lleno por la corriente y mucho más gravemente golpeado que Saga, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Había tenido que sanar solo y muchas veces creyó que iba a morir, sin embargo el pequeño no se dio por vencido, pues tenía la fiel determinación de encontrar a su hermano. Duro casi un año completo buscándolo en ese pueblo, él al contrario de Saga creía en la existencia de un lazo entre gemelos que le decía que su hermano aun seguía con vida, por lo que no perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí._

 _Cuando alguien le indicó haberlo visto y le dijo que se había marchado rumbo a Atenas, el pequeño sintió crecer en él una ira desmedida, había quedado como un tonto por haber buscado a su hermano cuando él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de hacer lo mismo, sino que se había alejado aun mas de él y para colmo con destino al santuario, al que se suponía irían juntos._

 _Esa ira lo detuvo de ir tras el mayor un par de años, planeando más bien encontrárselo para hacerle la vida tan miserable como había sido la suya desde que tomaron caminos diferentes, a fin de cuentas ya sabía dónde estaba._

Fin flash back

-Saga ya termine de comprar las cosas pero mira que…-las bolsas resbalaron de los brazos de Aioros, se quedó estático viendo a ambos hombres delante de él-¿Do…dos Sagas?-parpadeó varias veces para después tallarse los ojos, pero el "otro Saga" seguía ahí.

-Aioros, el es Kanon, es mi hermano gemelo…-se apresuró a decir el géminis ante la reacción de su amigo. El menor solo le entre sonrió y Aioros se apresuró a recoger las cosas que había tirado.

-Mucho gusto-le dijo aún asombrado y después se acercó al oído del géminis.

-Saga, jamás me dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo…

-Te lo explicaré después…-le contesto por lo bajo.

 _En el santuario_

-Camus, Deathmask, Afrodita, Aldebarán, Shura… ¡Todos ellos han obtenido su armadura de oro!-Decía un tanto molesto Milo, cruzándose de brazos mientras hablaba con Shaka y Mu.

-Tranquilízate Milo, ni siquiera has intentando ganar la armadura, nosotros lo hemos hecho ya un par de veces y seguimos entrenando, pues aún nos falta perfeccionar un par de cosas, te sugerimos hagas lo mismo-le dijo tranquilamente Mu.

-Mi examen es en un mes-comentó-será el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿Vaya regalo no? Una armadura de oro-sonrió.

El nuestro es mañana-comentó Shaka, deberíamos ir a entrenar Mu, recuerda que ayer aun no podías hacer el muro de cristal a la perfección.

El pequeño lemuriano asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la grada donde estaba sentado-Tienes razón, vámonos.

…

Saga, Aioros y Kanon habían protagonizado quizá la caminata mas incomoda sobre la historia de Atenas, Aioros al pisar el santuario básicamente decidió excusarse con lo primero que se le vino a la mente y salir corriendo, ofreciéndose a llevar todas las bolsas a guardar.

-Acompáñame Kanon-le dijo Saga a lo que el gemelo lo siguió.

Llegaron a una parte alejada del santuario en donde Saga estaba seguro no podrían ser molestados, el siendo un hombre más bien directo no perdió el tiempo y preguntó-¿Cuál es tu plan Kanon? ¿Piensas unirte al santuario y entrenar, competir por alguna armadura?

Kanon negó con la cabeza, algo había en su sonrisa que a Saga no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Nada de eso querido hermano, después de que me abandonaste en aquel pueblo ese sueño perdió sentido para mí, sin embargo, pienso que podemos aspirar a más ahora que estamos juntos y somos mayores.

Saga arqueó una ceja-¿A qué te refieres Kanon?-el menor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tengo entendido que el patriarca de este santuario es un hombre ya de edad avanzada, incluso para ser un lemuriano, sus días están contados en esta tierra…hermano, si en tus manos esta convertirte en patriarca entonces yo podría quedarme en el santuario a tu lado y juntos mantendríamos la paz tal y como lo deseábamos de niños…

A Saga esta explicación no terminaba de convencerle, ciertamente jamás había cruzado por su mente convertirse en el patriarca, ni siquiera había pensado en la avanzada edad de Shion, el a sus 15 años aún conservaba el pensamiento infantil de que Shion era eterno, por lo cual las palabras de Kanon le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-Pienso que tu, con tu poder, eres el único que sería capaz de llevar ese objetivo a cabo, si el santuario quedara en manos de alguien más, querido hermano, seguramente sería su perdición. Imagínate por un momento que alguna fuerza suprema, como un Dios, intentara apoderarse de él…

Saga se quedó pensativo un momento, no le dijo nada a Kanon, pero realmente estaba comprándole la idea.

El menor notó esto y sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado su primer objetivo, sembrar en Saga la semilla de la ambición, de la soberbia, disfrazada de preocupación por el bienestar de la humanidad.

 _En el bosque_

Shaka y Mu se estaban adentrando en el bosque, había un enorme árbol por el que siempre pasaban y era una especie de señal para ellos de que debían dar vuelta ahí para llegar a la zona donde entrenaban, cuando lo tuvieron enfrente Mu posó su mano en él y volteó a ver a su amigo-Espera Shaka.

El indio se detuvo y miró con curiosidad como Mu tallaba algo en el árbol, se acercó para ver mejor, el lemuriano había escrito su nombre y la fecha de ese día.

-Escribe el tuyo, como un recuerdo de nuestro último día de entrenamiento antes de convertirnos en caballeros de oro-le sonrió.

Shaka meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, le parecía una idea cursi y boba pero no podía decirle que no a Mu, así que escribió su nombre.

-Gracias-le sonrió el lemuriano, Shaka de pronto tuvo un presentimiento algo ambiguo y se le quedó viendo a Mu fijo a lo que el tibetano frunció el ceño-¿Te ocurre algo?

El indio puso ambas manos en los hombros de Mu y lo miró a los ojos, era ahora o nunca…las esmeraldas de Mu yacían abiertas de par en par al sentirse de cierto modo prisionero de los brazos de Shaka.

-Mu, yo…-balbuceó el rubio, ruborizándose de inmediato. Mu le sonrió divertido y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Shaka sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-Te quiero Shaka-soltó el chiquillo como si fuese cualquier cosa, el semidios aun no había podido retirar sus manos de los hombros de su amigo, pues se había quedado paralizado.

-¡Mu yo…!-alzó la voz ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Decidió dejar de pensar las cosas y le regresó el beso-¡Yo...!-intento de nuevo inútilmente pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca.

Mu para su sorpresa soltó una pequeña risilla-No te preocupes, lo sé-Le sonrió y después le dijo en un tono burlón-A menos que nuestro examen de mañana sea de besos en la mejilla creo que deberíamos continuar ¿no te parece?

Shaka dio un pequeño brinco y asintió con la cabeza, adelantándosele al lemuriano a pasos agigantados.

 _En el santuario_

Milo se encontraba en Acuario sentado en las escaleras columpiando sus pies, volteó a ver a Camus quien llevaba orgulloso su armadura dorada. A pesar de su menudo cuerpo y corta edad la lucia con tal porte y elegancia que pareciera haber nacido con ella, el griego no podía evitar sentirse deslumbrado por su amigo, se veía tan inalcanzable, como si al momento que lo tocases se desvanecería delante de tus ojos.

-Camus ¿Qué se siente portar una armadura dorada?-le preguntó de pronto.

-No te lo sabría decir con exactitud-le contesto, fría y rápidamente como siempre.

-Supongo que en un mes lo sabré-le sonrió Milo.

-Camus lo volteó a ver con una mirada que le decía que apoyaba esa teoría, Milo había aprendido a leer los ojos del francés, entendió que él prefería hablarle a través de ellos.

Con esto el peli azul volvió su vista al horizonte y dijo-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo y una vez que gane esa armadura, me volveré tan poderoso que ningún enemigo será capaz de llegar a tu casa Camus.

El peli agua marina se sobresaltó con esas palabras y sonrió ligeramente para después sentarse en las escaleras del templo junto con su amigo, permanecieron así por horas tan solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

….

Saga se había turbado mucho con el pensamiento de que pronto Shion partiría y el santuario quedaría desprotegido por lo que decidió hablarlo con el mismísimo Patriarca, por lo pronto quería mantener a Kanon en secreto siendo Aioros el único que sabía de su existencia, por lo que le pidió a su hermano no saliera del templo de géminis.

Llegó entonces ante Shion y le expuso su preocupación, de la manera más calmada y respetuosa posible, el Patriarca le puso una mano en la cabeza y le dio un par de palmaditas para el desagrado de Saga-Géminis, esas preocupaciones no te corresponden a ti, yo en su determinado momento asignaré a mi sucesor-con eso se dio la media vuelta indicándole a Saga que se retirara.

 _En el bosque_

Shaka y Mu se encontraban peleando arduamente en un terreno plano cercano a un risco, el lemuriano construía el muro de cristal y Shaka lo destruía fácilmente, a lo que el tibetano se frustraba cada vez más mientras evadía los ataques del semidiós.

Mu comenzó a sentir mucha impotencia, la presión del examen estaba ejerciendo demasiado sobre él y pensaba que se encontraba en alguna especie de zona de confort al saber que Shaka realmente no constituía una amenaza para él. Conocía todas sus técnicas y era perfectamente capaz de evadirlas, por lo menos con la parte del cosmos que Shaka le había mostrado hasta ahora, entonces, lo comprendió…

-¡Shaka!-le gritó-¡Atácame con todo lo que tienes! ¡No me insultes teniendo compasión de mi!

El rubio se sorprendió mucho, el lemuriano, quien usualmente solo utilizaba tonos suaves al hablar y palabras cálidas le había gritado, sin embargo, se aterró al comprender a que se refería.

-Si logro mantener el muro de cristal contra toda tu fuerza, seguramente ganaré la armadura de oro…

-Pero Mu…-Shaka no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería ir en contra de la voluntad de su amigo, quien pensaba que esta era la única manera de construir el muro eficientemente, así que abrió los ojos.

-¡Vamos!-Se puso Mu en posición para construir el muro, al igual que Shaka se posicionó para atacar.

-¡OM!-Exclamó, su fuerza era sin duda inmensa.

Con gran esfuerzo Mu logró conservar el muro, a lo que sonrió complacido, sin embargo el gusto le duró poco al ver que el ataque se le regresaba a Shaka, consecuencia que ninguno de los dos había calculado.

-¡Shaka cuidado!-gritó Mu en lo que se teletransportó y lo empujó, recibiendo el ataque sin ningún tipo de protección. Este lo lanzó varios metros en el aire teniendo como destino final el precipicio.

Shaka por su parte se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, sin embargo se incorporó rápidamente al caer en cuenta de lo que el tibetano había hecho.

-¡MU!-gritó mientras lo buscaba a su alrededor, sin éxito. De pronto sintió el débil cosmos de su amigo y la sangre se le fue a los pies al darse cuenta que había caído por el risco, inmediatamente lo subió con su psicoquinesis y lo cargó en brazos, sus cabellos lilas estaban completamente teñidos de sangre. Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras pedía desesperadamente por ayuda, en vano, pues el sabia que nadie iría a socorrerlo en medio del bosque. Mientras corría al santuario se culpaba en su mente, pensando que era un estúpido por no haber utilizado el Kan, por haberse quedado ahí paralizado, por no haber empujado a Mu en cuanto lo vio…si hubiera hecho cualquiera de esas cosas su amigo estaría bien.

Subió las doce casas como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, a pesar de las lágrimas y el cansancio físico y emocional. A su paso iba dejando un rastro de sangre el cual fue notado por todos sus compañeros, quienes se vieron tentados a seguirlo pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para entender que ocurría y decidieron no interferir.

Finalmente llegó con el Patriarca, quien vio horrorizado a Mu e inmediatamente se lo arrebató.

-¡¿Qué rayos le ha ocurrido Shaka?! ¡Dímelo!-Shion estaba totalmente fuera de sí, mirándolo con ojos temblorosos y aterrados.

-¡Yo no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente!-gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Shaka, el aplastante dolor apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Shion inmediatamente cerró la herida que tenía en la cabeza con su poder, sin embargo había perdido mucha sangre para su corta edad.

-Sal de la sala por favor…

-Pero…

-¡Ahora Shaka!-le gritó furioso por lo que el indio no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle, sin embargo se quedo afuera esperando le diera alguna noticia del estado de su amigo.

Pasaron un par de horas y un mucho más tranquilo Shion salió a encontrarse con el semidiós, quien estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, pero en cuanto vio al patriarca se incorporó como resorte.

-Gran patriarca, él... ¿El estará bien? ¡Si algo le pasara yo...!-el pequeño bajó la cabeza, las lagrimas encontraron de nuevo su camino por sus ojos.

Shaka…-Shion le interrumpió y le tomó con delicadeza uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-Estamos hablando de Mu, sabes que su voluntad es inquebrantable, solo nos queda esperar-En eso su rostro se torno un tanto más serio y le dijo-Aun así, si despierta, te pido que no te acerques a él, ni a nadie, hasta que seas capaz de controlar tu cosmos.

El indio abrió los ojos como platos ante esta declaración, sin embargo no dijo nada para desmentir al patriarca, ya que si él se enteraba de que en realidad Mu se había lanzado a propósito para protegerlo seguramente le esperaría un castigo terrible por su imprudencia.

Los días pasaron y Shaka no se había despegado de su amigo, quien parecía no querer despertar del coma al que había caído, al 4to día Shaka sintió que se movía, pero fue en realidad su deseo y cansancio quienes le jugaron una mala broma. Abrumado por la situación, la culpa y sobre todo temeroso de ocasionarle un daño semejante en un futuro, el pequeño toma la decisión más difícil en toda su vida, el último acto de amor para el peli lavanda que yacía en esa cama.

-Perdóname Mu, pero me aseguraré de que si sobrevives, no vuelvas a pasar por esto…-el rubio colocó su mano en la cabeza del lemuriano y concentró su cosmos en borrar todas las memorias de su amistad: los juegos, las risas, las tazas de té, las bromas, las noches juntos…el beso en la mejilla, el te quiero tan dulce que aun retumbaba en su cabeza y lo hacía estremecer…todo debía irse, todo debía ser enterrado si con eso garantizaba la seguridad de Mu, si con eso lo protegía de _él._

 _-Te quiero-_ le dijo suavemente en lo que un par de lagrimas cayeron en las blancas sabanas-Te quiero, te quiero…-repetía sin cesar, apretando los parpados. Cuando finalmente terminó de borrar todo, lo sustituyó por imágenes de él en soledad, meditando o entrenando sin compañía, le dio un último beso en la frente y con cuidado retiró de su cuello el collar que le había regalado hacia años, finalmente el rubio salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Continuará...


	7. 7 años continuacion

Continuación

…..

Pasaron tres días y Mu por fin despertó, sin embargo desde el cuarto día Shaka ya no estaba ahí a su lado, se había enclaustrado en la casa de virgo, supo que se había despertado pues todos corrieron a su templo a decirle, pero él se negó a ir a verlo ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros.

Cuando Shion supo que había vuelto en si corrió hacia con él y lo abrazó.

-Le diré a Shaka que al fin despertaste-le sonrió, pero Mu arqueó una "ceja". Shion entonces lo miró con intriga, había dicho Shaka y Mu ni siquiera mostró el mínimo brillo en sus ojos, por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento y prefirió no cuestionar a su discípulo al respecto para no ocasionarle angustia.

Más tarde visitó a Shaka en virgo y después de un largo estira y afloja logró que le confesara lo que había hecho, al principio Shion se molestó mucho por el descaro que había tenido de borrar las memorias de Mu así sin más, pero al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Shaka entendió perfectamente sus sentimientos y terminó por decirle que había hecho lo correcto, a pesar de que seguía pensando que era un grave error y un impulso de un chiquillo de 7 años enamorado y con miedo.

Pensó ordenarle que le devolviera sus memorias pero después de mucho meditarlo resolvió que lo mejor para ambos niños era que se olvidaran el uno del otro, recordando nuevamente su propia experiencia con Dohko. Pidió entonces discreción a todos los habitantes del santuario, lo cual ocasionó diferentes corrientes de pensamiento, pero aun así todos debían obedecer pues era una orden directa del patriarca.

Pasaron un par de días y Shaka hizo su examen para ganar la armadura de virgo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que dicha armadura lo aceptara. En el evento se cruzó con Mu por casualidad, quien se mantenía como un niño noble y cordial, por lo tanto lo más natural para él fue felicitar a Shaka por ganar la armadura, pero el ahora caballero de virgo se paso de largo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Esta actitud se volvió una constante entre ambos logrando entonces que Mu perdiera toda comunicación con el rubio.

Poco después Mu ganó la armadura de Aries, logrando un excelente manejo del muro de cristal y el resto de las técnicas, ese día Shaka se encerró en virgo y no hubo poder humano que lo sacara de ahí.

Semanas después Aioros, quien tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano en las mañanas y rezar a los pies de la estatua de Athena, tiene la fortuna de encontrar una preciosa bebé, siente en ella un cosmos tan cálido y poderoso que no duda por ningún momento que esa niña es la reencarnación de su Diosa. Inmediatamente la toma en brazos y la lleva con Shion, quien ya había tenido la visión en Star hill de la venida de la próxima guerra santa, por lo cual no se asombra con la infanta, sino que más bien se alegra y Aioros descubre que el Patriarca ya tenía toda una habitación acondicionada para la criatura.

Ese día Shion habla con el caballero de sagitario y le confiesa sus planes, que él sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo en este mundo y que el santuario necesitará un nuevo patriarca, finalmente le sonríe diciéndole que él considera que la mejor opción se encuentra justo frente a sus ojos.

Esto llega a oídos de Saga, quien corrompido por los pensamientos de Kanon siente que su mente comienza a divagar y turbarse, Kanon lo cita entonces en Cabo Sounion para planear una estrategia en la cual Saga se vuelva el patriarca y así juntos dominen el santuario, el menor alega que Saga tiene un lado malvado al igual que él y este termina por golpearlo y encerrarlo en la cárcel de Cabo Sounion para que muera ahogado, intentando de cierto modo que esos malos pensamientos mueran junto con su gemelo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y esa era solo la primera de las tantas atroces acciones que el joven géminis estaba por cometer.

….

Esa misma noche Mu siente el cosmos de su maestro desvanecerse y corre a la sala patriarcal sudando frío, pues estaba consciente de la avanzada edad de Shion. Sin embargo, cuando llega a dicho recinto se queda pálido pues en la silla está quien parece ser el patriarca, confundido y un tanto asustado Mu regresa a Aries y no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento…de pronto entiende que ese no es Shion, apesadumbrado se sienta en las escaleras mirando a la nada y es despertado de su letargo por una voz en su mente.

-Mu, Mu de Aries…

El pequeño se levanta de un brinco al ser incapaz de reconocer la voz.

-¿Quién me llama?-contesta con notable angustia.

-Yo soy Dohko, el antiguo caballero de Libra, quien ahora reside en los cinco picos. Escúchame con atención Mu, debes irte del santuario lo más pronto posible, pero no deberás decirle a ninguno de tus compañeros a donde te diriges, pues serás acusado de traición por desertar e irán a matarte, hazlo rápido…

Mu se quedo helado al recordar que su maestro le había hablado de ese caballero, su mejor amigo…-Pero, maestro Dohko ¿Por qué debo marcharme? ¿Son acaso…mis sospechas ciertas?

-Así es muchacho, tu maestro ya no se encuentra entre nosotros y no sabemos quién está en su lugar, es mí deber protegerte, se lo debo a Shion quien hizo tanto por mi... ¡Parte entonces a Jamir lo antes posible, ahí estarás seguro!

-Pero, ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Llegará el momento muchacho de revelarse contra el santuario, pero tú como discípulo de Shion serás asesinado si no huyes, ¡Entiéndelo! Eres el primero al que el falso patriarca mandará matar.

Mu lo comprendió y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza-Le agradezco mucho Maestro Dohko, estoy en deuda con usted…

Con ello el lemuriano tomó todas sus pertenencias (que no eran muchas) y partió esa misma noche a Jamir, sin siquiera tener oportunidad de rendirle tributo a su amado maestro por su muerte.

Al día siguiente aparece un hombre llamado Arles en el santuario, formado por una poderosa ilusión de Saga, quien anuncia haber sido la mano derecha de Shion antes de que los niños llegaran a Atenas y que había vuelto al sentir que el antiguo patriarca había fallecido, los jóvenes se sorprenden mucho con la noticia de la muerte de Shion, quien es enterrado con honores. Se dictamina entonces que Arles será el nuevo patriarca, realmente nadie sabe de dónde surge este personaje pero el rumor de su relación con Shion se extiende tan prontamente que se convierte entonces en una verdad.

A la par, nadie conoce el paradero de Saga, se presume fue enviado a una misión de la cual ya no volvió, creyéndolo muerto.

Aldebarán acude a Aries para ver como se encuentra Mu por la noticia, pero en su lugar halla el templo completamente vacío. El tauro entra en pánico e inmediatamente manda llamar a todos los caballeros dorados, entre ellos Shaka, para preguntarles si alguno sabía a dónde se había ido pero ninguno tenía la respuesta.

-Desertó-Murmuró Aioria

-Eso se paga con la muerte…-dijo Milo.

-¿Sera el nuevo patriarca capaz de mandar matar al discípulo de su amigo?-Preguntó Camus.

-Debe hacerlo, son reglas del santuario-aseveró Shura-Por lo tanto están por encima de su voluntad.

 _"_ _No tardarán en mandar a alguno de nosotros a buscarlo y acabar con él…por Dios espero que no sea a mí, sería incapaz de matar a Mu…pero son reglas del santuario y Mu las conocía, así que si ha desertado él sabe a lo que se atiene…"_

Shaka escuchaba todas estas palabras en shock, matarían a Mu… ¿De qué había servido su sacrificio entonces? ¿De que servía el haber renunciado a él si no podía garantizar su seguridad? Apretó los puños maldiciendo al lemuriano por su estupidez, se dio la media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos al recinto del Patriarca, se arrodilló ante él y le informó de la desaparición del caballero de Aries, pidiéndole le autorizara acabar con él personalmente.

Shaka acudió entonces a Jamir, atinando el destino de Mu por conocerlo tan bien, no había colocada ninguna barrera por lo cual pudo llegar con facilidad. Cuando Mu sintió su presencia se sobresaltó y fue inmediatamente a su encuentro. No portaba su armadura, sino sus ropas tradicionales, el indio hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse indiferente ante él.

-Shaka-murmuró-¿Estás aquí para acabar conmigo por haberme marchado del santuario?

El indio asintió con la cabeza-Es la orden que se me ha dado, sin embargo…

Mu lo miró con sospecha, conocía el poder de Shaka y si él hubiera querido ya estaría muerto.

-No voy a hacerlo Mu-finalizó el rubio, para después con un rápido movimiento de su mano cortarle los largos cabellos, dejándoselos a la altura del hombro.

-¡Shaka! ¿Por qué?-exclamó el tibetano.

-Ellos querrán una prueba de que te eliminé, llevaré esto. Te sugiero ocultes tu cosmos y pongas barreras telequinéticas, ilusiones, se creativo…

-No Shaka, no entendiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué me has perdonado la vida? No lo entiendo…

El semidiós solo entre sonrió-No es necesario que lo entiendas caballero de Aries-y con ello desapareció de su vista, no volviéndose a ver hasta 13 años después…

…

Aioros no se encuentra muy convencido de que ese Arles en realidad este diciendo la verdad, recordando su platica con Shion donde le había hecho saber sus intenciones de dejarlo a el como su sucesor, va entonces a hablar con el nuevo patriarca cuando lo descubre a punto de enterrarle una daga a la pequeña Athena, la defiende entonces de su ataque y desenmascara la verdadera identidad de Arles, desencadenando los sucesos que ya todos conocemos.

Aioria llora incrédulo al enterarse al día siguiente que su dulce hermano es un traidor y ha muerto, pronto el joven leo se volvió la burla del pueblo, movido por la ira decide convertirse en el caballero de oro más poderoso, entrenando arduamente a sol y sombra.

Arles se comporta en un principio como un patriarca justo y sabio, lo cual hace que cualquier sospecha sobre él se atenué y posteriormente desaparezca.

Entre tanto Shaka regresa y le entrega al nuevo patriarca los mechones de cabello de Mu. Este obviamente no le cree, pero decide no hacérselo saber y toma los mechones fingiéndose complacido por la lealtad del caballero de Virgo. Con ello Shaka se retira pensando que ha logrado garantizar la seguridad de aquel a quien quiere más que a sí mismo.

La parte buena de Saga sigue estimando mucho a Mu y decide perdonarle la vida, esperando mejor a que realmente constituya una amenaza para matarlo.

El resto de los dorados, quienes son convencidos por Shaka y el Patriarca de que el lemuriano ha muerto, no puede entender como el semidiós fue capaz de matar a Mu, pero finalmente piensan que decidió hacerlo con sus propias manos para garantizar que sufriera lo menos posible.

Así pasan engañados 13 años, hasta que la verdadera Athena y los caballeros de bronce hacen su aparición en el santuario, finalmente después de una ardua batalla el falso patriarca es derrotado, la paz en el santuario es restaurada y llega un día donde los caballeros de oro sobrevivientes reciben un curioso mandato de su Diosa.

 _-Un campamento para que se conozcan mejor…._

 **Fin.**

 **Contestando Reviews**

¡Hola! No me dejaste un nombre sin embargo quiero agradecerte por tus lindas palabras y buenos deseos, mi pierna en verdad parece no sanar y quizá necesite cirugía :( viéndole el lado amable tendré mas tiempo para escribir jajaja. En verdad ya empezaba a sentirme como una loquita hablando sola en este fic pero personitas como tú siempre me dan ánimos, si bien es cierto que mi principal objetivo al escribir es entretenerme y liberar mi mente de todos estos pensamientos los reviews son siempre bien recibidos :) pues quiere decir que no solo estoy entreteniéndome yo sino que también de algún modo hago felices a otras personas y eso me alegra y todos ganamos :D te agradezco infinitamente te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme esas lindas palabras a pesar de lo difícil que te resulta, no sé donde vivas pero en México hacer algo así en el transporte público es toda una proeza jajaja

En cuanto al review de "De campamento" probablemente no se publicó D: pues a mí no me ha llegado ninguno a mi correo que no aparezca en la página de fanfiction, ¡creo que tu celular te hizo una mala jugada! De cualquier modo muchas gracias se aprecia el apoyo :3

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que lean esto por el simple hecho de haber llegado hasta el final de esta historia, que espero haya sido de su agrado, a mí en lo personal me gusto mucho y si logre transmitir ese gusto a alguien más para mí ya es ganancia.

Espero y nos sigamos leyendo en otros proyectos, abrazos a todos o3o.


	8. Reviews (mas One Shot)

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola! Originalmente iba a contestar los reviews por mensaje privado o iba a mandarme "auto reviews" para contestar, pero la verdad eso ultimo como que me dio cargo de conciencia después de mandar el primero, el cual quería que leyeran todos y por eso lo publiqué en los reviews pero ahora no lo puedo borrar D: si alguien sabe como borrar un review por favor dígame ;o;

Por lo tanto, para no caer en eso usaré este capitulo para contestar y lo actualizaré a medida que me lleguen reviews. Y para que fanfiction no me borre la historia haré un pequeño "One Shot" en agradecimiento por todas sus bellas palabras :3

La respuesta de Jabed la pondré aquí también por si logro borrarla de los reviews.

Bueno, empecemos con el "one shot"

...

 _Ting, Ting, Ting..._

El olor a incienso inundaba el templo de Virgo esa mañana, su guardián se había levantado con el primer rayo de sol y se encontraba realizando su rutina diaria, la cual consistía en orar frente a su modesto altar a Buda.

 _Ting, ting, Ting..._

Sonó la campanilla delicadamente para después sumergirse en una profunda meditación, sus sentidos se agudizaban a medida que lograba controlar su respiración y poner en blanco su mente.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto vio una serie de imágenes, era una premonición...su sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, su destino había sido revelado ante él. Lejos de turbarse, agradeció la oportunidad que se le brindaba para arreglar sus asuntos antes de que el destino lo alcanzara y con ello sopló las velas, apagó el incienso y se incorporó decidido a actuar lo antes posible, pues presentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Dirigió sus pasos a la casa de Aries, cuyo guardián aún se encontraba dormido. Le fue sencillo llegar pues la mayoría de sus compañeros dorados estaban en iguales condiciones y el indio era tan ligero al caminar que no notaron su presencia.

Una vez ahí contemplo con ternura a su guardián, sus cabellos lilas estaban enredados y dispersos por toda la cama, su rostro níveo y sereno esbozaba una leve sonrisa, por lo que el rubio pensó debía estar teniendo un buen sueño. No quería despertar a tan majestuoso ángel pero era necesario, se sentó entonces en el borde de la cama esperando que con eso fuera suficiente, pero no.

-Mu, Mu de Aries...-susurró delicadamente en su oído, pero un "Mmmm" de desagrado y un ceño fruncido fueron su única respuesta.

-Querido Mu, despierta...-le dijo dulcemente, aun que su tono de voz fue un tanto mas alto esta vez. Comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos con su mano en el hombro al carnero y este tan solo abrió pesadamente un ojo.

-Eres tu, Shaka...-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, para después sonreírle, se recorrió y le dijo-Acuéstate un momento conmigo, aun es temprano...

El rubio negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando profundamente a los del lemuriano, quien inmediatamente entendió que algo no andaba bien.

-Estoy aquí por que tengo algo importante que decirte.

Mu lo miró extrañado, se sentó con gran esfuerzo en la cama y mientras se tallaba un ojo le preguntó-¿Que ocurre?

Shaka desvió la mirada, sus ojos permanecían abiertos lo cual intrigaba mucho al ariano-Tuve una premonición-confesó finalmente a lo que Mu arqueó una "ceja"

-Y...¿Que viste?

-Mi muerte-soltó así sin mas, las esmeraldas de su novio se abrieron a su límite con esas palabras.

-¿Tu...?-ni siquiera pudo decirlo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo y agachó la cabeza, por su parte Shaka seguía viendo hacia otra dirección, pues no quería encontrarse con la mirada triste de aquel a quien tanto amaba.

-¿Cuando?-musitó el peli lavanda, apretando las sabanas bajo sus manos. El sabía que como caballeros dorados la muerte era una altísima posibilidad, pero aun así...

-Pronto-le contestó tajantemente, por lo que el lemuriano comprendió que no le diría nada mas al respecto. En eso sintió la mano de su novio pasarse por sus finos cabellos y con delicadeza el mismo lo jaló hacia con él, atrapándolo en un tierno abrazo.

-Te he dicho esto no para que sufras y te lamentes mi querido Mu-le dijo con suavidad al oído-sino para que ambos nos amemos a conciencia de lo que vendrá. Dime, ¿Te quedarás a mi lado aun sabiendo que pronto partiré de este mundo?

Para Mu esa pregunta se contestaba sola, se liberó del abrazo del rubio y lo volteó a ver con un toque de ira-¡Ni siquiera necesitas preguntar eso Shaka! por supuesto que me quedaré a tu lado, ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido de ello-volvió a bajar momentáneamente la mirada, para después ver a su novio a los ojos y sonreír levemente.

-Te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, si por un momento me contuve o fui mesurado con mis sentimientos hacia ti, por mi ahora todo eso se puede ir al carajo...

Shaka abrió grandes los ojos ante tal declaración, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a Mu decir una mala palabra, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero no pudo, pues Mu se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con tal intensidad que el rubio se puso de todos colores, aun que debía admitir que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Cerró entonces los ojos y se dispuso a corresponderle al lemuriano su ataque, cuando se separaron el semidiós le dijo apenas con el poco aire que le quedaba-Me agrada que lo hayas tomado tan bien...

Mu se le quedó viendo fijo-Aún es temprano para bromear...

-No estoy bromeando, en verdad me alegro. Por un momento temía que te fueras a entristecer demasiado.

-Pero Shaka...-susurró Mu-Jamas en mi vida había sentido tal tristeza, sin embargo...-el lemuriano le tomó la mano con delicadeza-no ganaré nada llorando y maldiciendo nuestra suerte, prefiero usar esa energía en demostrarte hasta el final de nuestros días lo mucho que te amo. Solo me queda de consuelo que la muerte no es el final, por lo cual en la otra vida espero encontrarme contigo nuevamente-le sonrió.

El rostro de Shaka cambió drásticamente de semblante, se sintió profundamente conmovido por lo que el tibetano acababa de decirle y ahora fue él quien lo tomó de la nuca y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-Eres increíble-le dijo con una sonrisa-¿Como lograste colarte tan dentro de mi corazón y pensamientos Mu? Dímelo.

El lemuriano tan solo se encogió de hombros-Llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde que confesamos nuestros sentimientos-le sonrió, para después mirarlo con picardía-Yo realmente estaba convencido de que solo podías quererte a ti mismo.

Shaka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos-Si esa era la idea original... pero después llegaste tu con tus "encantos lemurianos"-el rubio entre sonrió mientras veía a Mu por el rabillo del ojo-debería darte vergüenza andar por ahí enamorando a la gente.

Mu no pudo evitar reír con la declaración tan infantil de Shaka, quien lo había dicho con ese único objetivo.

-Bueno, ahora que estoy despierto ¿Que te parece si desayunamos juntos y después...?

El lemuriano no pudo terminar de contarle al indio sus planes, pues el ya estaba llevando a cabo los propios.

 **Fin**

 **Ahora si** **Contestando Reviews**

Primeramente a **Zooropa**

Quiero decirte que aun que no conozco mucho de la música de U2 me agradó tu nick :) pero mas me agradaron tus palabras la verdad cuando leí tu review me emocioné no solo porque eres mi paisana sino porque tus palabras fueron muy lindas gracias ;o; Me alegró mucho saber que a pesar de que tuviste un mal día esta historia de algún modo te hizo feliz, que como dije antes es uno de mis principales objetivos :)

Pienso que Shaka tiene una personalidad muy rica que me hubiera encantado explotaran más en la serie, pero Saint Seiya no se trata de personalidades sino de peleas monótonas con poco o nada de sentido común jajaja (véase: Ay Athena esta en peligro! corran bronces a defenderla ya que nosotros los dorados no nos moveremos hasta que Hades llegue y aun que en teoría podemos acabar mucho mas rápido con el enemigo aun así permaneceremos aquí sin hacer nada, ojala no te mueras y dures hasta que llegue Hades Athena, tengamos fe en ello) no me mal entiendan AMO Saint Seiya pero no puedo negar que a veces si rayan en lo irracional jeje.

En verdad a mi también me encanta el semidiós, es de los pocos personajes que tiene una evolución real, al principio era súper soberbio y frió pero después en Hades y Soul of Gold podemos ver a un Shaka menos orgulloso, mas humano y hasta me atrevería a decir que bondadoso, cualidades que en las doce casas ni de chiste tenía.

Deberé advertirte que una vez que se entra a este mundo es difícil salir muahaha, pronto tendrás un OTP y espero que te unas al lado oscuro del Shaka x Mu o Mu x Shaka (cuya diferencia radica en quien es el que se enamora primero tengo entendido)

Finalmente te agradezco de nuevo por seguirme y te mando un fuerte abrazo donde te encuentres y buenas vibras para tu trabajo, animo!

 **Jabed**

Hey hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios :D Me pareció importante la observación que me hiciste de Arles y quería compartirla con todos :3 la verdad es que esa parte fue un lió! tuve que pensar muchísimas cosas e investigué a fondo quien diablos era él y aun que nadie tiene la verdad absoluta hay un friego de teorías! Sobre todo porque en el anime el dibujo del patriarca que sale muerto en Star Hill claramente no es Shion. Y pues la mas acertada es precisamente que cuando hicieron la serie animada realmente no pensaban que fuera a tener tanto éxito y fue hecha con las patas. Luego en Hades ya dijeron "A el patriarca era Shion" y todos nosotros con cara de ?  
Se dieron el lujo de hacer un cochinero porque pues #YOLO somos Saint Seiya de todos modos nos amaran, por lo tanto agarré una de las teorías de que "Arles era la mano derecha de Shion" y medio la fusioné con los poderes mentales de Saga para justificar un tanto la existencia de ese personaje en el anime.  
Las razones de Saga para no matar a Mu que dices son muy ciertas, sobre todo la de reparar armaduras que pienso yo es la mas válida porque dorados para mandar tiene de sobra jajaja  
Y sí, Misty se paso de ignorante digo, si fue derrotado por Seiya...Mu hubiera estornudado y lo hubiera matado xD pero a nuestro carnero le encanta navegar con bandera de inofensivo así que no podemos culpar al lagarto por pensar así :P

Ok después de toda esta reflexión jajaja te mando un abrazo y te agradezco mucho todos tus comentarios en realidad se aprecian :D

..O..

 **BN-Eternal Soul**

Como comenté al inicio de este capitulo contestaría los reviews aquí, no se por que en el momento lo decidí así pero quiero mantener mi palabra jeje

Tu review me llegó al kokoro, enserio fuera de guasa me hizo muy feliz :3 que bueno que la historia te este gustando hasta ahora y que sientas que te adentras en ella que es lo que pretendo al ser quizá tan extensa en describir las situaciones. Cuando se acabe siempre puedes leer el club de lectura jajaja el cual no he terminado aun D: y espero hacerlo pronto, te envío un saludo y nuevamente agradezco tus lindas palabras :3

Hasta la próxima historia :)


End file.
